I Wanna Back Home
by Beyb Haraka
Summary: Hamil,Mengidamkan sesuatu yang tidak wajar, bukankah itu hal biasa ? Tapi ketidak wajaran itu membuat Sasuke muak pada Sakura. I Wanna Back Home Updated
1. Chapter 1

**I WANNA BACK HOME Chapter.1**

* * *

**^_^ Dengan senyuman termanis, Beyb kembali untuk yang ke-dua kalinya dengan membawakan fic SasuSaku. Terinspirasi dari lagu **_**Edward Maya Ft Violet Light**_** yang berjudul **_**Back Home**_**. Dijamin gak akan ngecewain readers lagi karna ke-Onengan Beyb yang terdahulu.**

**Dan sekali lagi arigatou banget buat readers yang udah mo bacha fic beyb yang 'B.O.Y' en masih sempet mo review… beyb ampe terharu en mo nangis nihh huhu **** *readers : lebay lu beb*, **

**Kalian baik banget deh, kritikannya langsung masuk ke otaknya beyb, en beyb jadi lebih bisa untuk mencari tentang apa kesalahannya beyb.**

** .chut muachhhh machiiii Eahh :p**

Okeee… Selamat membaca yak…

* * *

**Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Wanna Back Home © Beyb Haraka Present**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**Summary** : Hamil,Mengidamkan sesuatu yang tidak wajar, bukankah itu hal biasa ? Tapi ketidak wajaran itu membuat Sasuke muak pada Sakura.

**I Wanna Back Home**

* * *

_I wanna make you happy, this is my desire  
I wanna make you feel like fire  
I want you night and day  
Every day of my life  
I wanna make you happy, this is my desire  
You're the one who takes me higher  
I want you night and day  
Every day of my life_

Feeling inside so close to you  
In your eyes I felt so good  
Realize I'm loving you  
I need you just a little bit inside  
Try to fly just a little bit tonight  
I need you just a little bit inside  
Love is hard to find

Alunan music _electric house_ bergaya eropa yang dibawakan oleh _Edward Maya Ft Violet Light_ berjudul _Back Home_ terus menggema disepanjang tengah malam ruangan kantor lelaki tampan bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

Cool , Handsome , Smart dan Kaya Raya.

Menjadi identitas resmi yang tak boleh diubah oleh siapapun.

Sasuke , begitu biasa ia disapa, merupakan putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku , Uchiha Fugaku merupakan orang yang sangat terkenal seantero Konoha Machi , kedudukannya sebagai _President Directure_ diperusahaan besar keluarga bernama _Uchiha Corp._ membuatnya menjadi orang tertinggi yang sangat disegani oleh penduduk Jepang.

Tak terkecuali Sasuke, putra bungsunya yang sudah ia angkat menjadi seorang wakil _Directure_ di perusahaan tersebut.

Karna ketampanan dan kecerdasannya, Sasuke menjadi incaran banyak gadis – gadis cantik yang ada di Konoha, bahkan mungkin putri – putri dari para pengusaha yang menjadi teman bisnis ayahnya. Namun sayang sekali, nasib pahit harus ditelan mentah – mentah oleh para gadis yang ingin sekali mengincar sang pemilik mata Onyx dengan tatapan memabukkan tersebut, mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan cinta dari sang bungsu Uchiha, karna kini pria emo bergaya rambut seperti Chickenboot itu telah resmi menjadi suami dari wanita cantik bernama Sakura Haruno, wanita yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya sejak mereka masih kecil.

Usia pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menginjak hampir 1 th, mereka hidup dengan bahagia sekali karna saling mencintai, apalagi Sakura sekarang sudah hamil 6 bulan, sungguh lengkap sudah kebahagiaan yang mereka genggam saat ini.

Namun akhir – akhir ini ada yang berubah dengan sikap Sasuke terhadap istrinya, ia sering pulang larut malam dengan alasan lembur dikantor, bahkan tak mempedulikan keluhan sang istri yang sedang berjuang mati – matian untuk menjaga dan merawat benih yang sudah ia tanamkan didalam rahim wanitanya. Entah angin apa yang sudah membuat Sasuke berubah hingga sekejam ini pada Sakura, ia menjadi sangat dingin dan juga kasar pada wanita yang sudah menemani kehidupannya selama hampir 1 th.

Sakurapun hanya bisa pasrah, ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya, tentu saja karna tatapan tajam dari mata Onyx yang sangat memabukkan dan mematikan itu.

Kenapa Sakura tak dapat marah dan protes pada Sasuke, kenapa ia selalu saja tunduk saat berada didepannya, Sasuke yang cool dan berkharisma selalu membuat tubuhnya melemas, tatapan tajam itu membuatnya takut dan sulit untuk berucap. Dia suamimu kan Haruno ? lantas kenapa ia lebih terlihat seperti penjahat !

Sasuke sangat romantic, dia sangat mencintai Sakura, dia memang sangat _Overprotective,_ tapi itu semua memang ia lakukan hanya semata – mata karna cinta, cinta yang terlewat besar pada Sakura, hingga ia tak akan mengizinkan lelaki manapun untuk menyentuh ataupun hanya sekedar mendekati istrinya. Miliknya adalah miliknya, egois memang. Tapi itulah Uchiha. Selalu ingin menang sendiri dan tak pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

Tapi malam ini, tepat malam ke 25, dimana selama 25 hari itu keegoisannya sudah melukai dan mencabik – cabik hati Sakura, sikap dingin dan terkesan tak peduli terhadap sang istri yang tiba – tiba muncul tanpa sebab membuat Sakura meragukan cintanya, meragukan kesetiaaanya, dan meragukan janji – janji manisnya. Sasuke sudah tak seromantis 25 hari yang lalu, dia sudah berubah, menjadi seorang suami yang sangat pemarah dan kasar.

* * *

************ I Wanna Back Home ************

* * *

" Sudah hampir jam 12 malam, kenapa Sasuke-kun masih belum pulang juga, apa dia harus lembur lagi ?"

Itulah keluh kesah Sakura setiap malam, ia hanya mampu untuk duduk dan menunduk didepan meja makan sembari memandangi makanan yang sudah lama mendingin. Sudah 25 hari ia seperti itu, dengan kondisi tubuh yang sedang berbadan dua.

Tapi Sakura tak pernah peduli meskipun tubuhnya semakin kurus, karna menunggui suami sampai tiba dirumah merupakan sudah kewajiban dari seorang istri, ia ingin menjadi istri yang baik bagi Sasuke, ia tak mau mengecewakan suaminya, ia tak ingin Sasuke marah karna tak mendapatkannya diruang makan untuk menungguinya pulang.

Meskipun makanan yang sudah ia masak dengan susah payah untuk Sasuke tak tersentuh dan akhirnya terbuang sia – sia, wanita cantik berusia 23 th itu tetap sabar menunggu dengan harap. Ia yakin Sasuke hanya sedang sibuk dan kelelahan karna tugas – tugas yang menumpuk di kantor, makanya ia berubah, Sakura terus meyakinkan hatinya jika Sasuke sangat mencintainya, tidak mungkin Sasuke mengingkari janji – janji yang sudah ia ikrarkan dengan penuh hikmat pada Sakura saat mereka menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sakura tahu jika Sasuke tak akan pernah ingkar janji, Suaminya itu adalah tipe Orang yang terkenal sangat menepati ucapan yang sudah terlontar dari mulutnya.

Tapi tetap, Sasuke masih saja terlihat acuh, seperti malam ini di kantor _Uchiha Corp._ Ia masih saja terlihat bergelut dengan proposal – proposal yang harus dipelajari dan ditanda tangani untuk meeting yang akan dilaksanakan besok bersama para karyawannya. Ia seolah pura – pura lupa akan kebiasaan istrinya yang selalu sabar menungguinya setiap malam hingga ia pulang.

" Selesai ! "

Dan gumaman puasnya mengakhiri seluruh rangkaian kegiatan yang ia geluti barusan. Lantas ia segera beranjak, mengemas berkas – berkas dan paper work untuk ditata dan disimpan didalam map yang nantinya akan ia gunakan untuk bahan meeting besok pagi.

Setelah semuanya rapih, Sasukepun segera mengambil tas jinjing beserta Jas hitamnya untuk selanjutnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantor dan pulang ke rumah yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Saat Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam mobil _Lamborghini LP560-4 E-Gear Spyder_ di halaman kantor miliknya, tak sengaja tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

" Hoy Temeee…"

" Astaga !" Sasukepun terkesiap sembari mengelus dada bidangnya dengan kesal.

Dan ternyata yang datang adalah, Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat karib Sasuke.

" Kauuuu ! Dobe anak setan" umpat Sasuke dengan tatapan horror pada Naruto saat ia membalikkan badannya menghadap pria tampan berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ehhhhh… biasa saja donk!, tidak perlu emosi seperti itu Teme" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kau membuatku jantungan bodoh" gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Gomen ne Teme, aku hanya becanda hehehe…" pinta Naruto sambil bercengengesan ria.

"Hn!" angguk Sasuke dengan terpaksa.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau baru akan mau pulang, aku saja sudah menutup restoranku sejak 1 jam yang lalu, tapi sekarang aku malah melihatmu baru keluar dari kantor, ckckck suami macam apa kau ini Teme – teme" decah Naruto pada Sasuke sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, pemilik _Uzumaki Restaurant_ yang lokasinya berada tak jauh dari kantor Sasuke itu sangat heran akan kelakuan Sasuke, kelakuan yang tak mencerminkan sebagai seorang suami yang baik dan setia, apalagi pada istrinya yang sedang hamil 6 bulan. Harusnya saat ini Sasuke sudah berada dirumah dan menemani Sakura tidur, tapi apa yang pria tampan itu lakukan. Ia malah baru akan mau pulang ke rumahnya ditengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku sangat sibuk Dobe" ungkap Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Sibuk ? Apa pekerjaan kantor lebih penting buatmu daripada Sakura–chan yang pasti sudah lama menunggumu dirumah ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Akhir – akhir ini aku memang sangat sibuk Dobe, ayah memberiku banyak sekali proyek" jawab Sasuke membela diri sembari menunjukkan tampang lesunya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan kan sedang hamil, kenapa kau tega sekali menelantarkan istrimu sendirian dirumah ?, iya kalau aku masih ada ibu yang mau menjaga Hinata-chan, tapi istrimu ?" jelas Naruto dengan gaya yang sok marah.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Dobe" gumam Sasuke sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Apa maksudmu ? cepat ceritakan padaku, apa kalian berdua sedang ada masalah ?" desak Naruto.

"Apa itu penting ?" Tanya Sasuke malas, ia memang sedang tidak mood untuk membahas masalah mengenai istrinya, entah kenapa setiap mendengar nama Sakura ia menjadi sangat muak dan kesal. Tapi apa salahnya cerita pada Naruto, siapa tahu dengan ia bercerita kepada sahabat duriannya itu, maka segala beban fikiran yang ia tanggung sendiri bisa lebih sedikit berkurang.

"Ayolah Teme, kau tak perlu gengsi padaku, status kita sama sekarang, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu mengatasi semuanya" bujuk Naruto.

"Aku kesal Dobe, aku muak, aku benci, Dia" ungkap Sasuke dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan tubuh yang berdiri tersandar disamping mobilnya.

"Maksudmu? Dia ?, dia itu siapa Teme" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Sudah 25 malam, Ya! Aku mengacuhkannya, aku selalu membuatnya menunggu,menangis dan sakit" imbuh Sasuke, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Jangan – jangan yang kau maksudkan itu… Sakura-chan, benarkah?" tebak Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Hn!" jawaban khas Sasuke saat ia menatap balik Naruto.

"K-kenapa Teme?"

"Apa pantas seorang istri Uchiha mengidamkan sesuatu yang tidak wajar saat ia mengandung benihku ? dia sudah membuatku cemburu Dobe, apalagi ia melakukan itu dengan pria yang sungguh sangat aku benci" jelas Sasuke tanpa peduli lagi dengan harga diri, ia sudah tak tahan menyimpan semua ini sendirian, ia butuh teman untuk mencurahkan seluruh beban yang ada difikirannya, Gengsi ? sudahlah, persetan dengan itu semua, Sasuke juga manusia, meski ia terkenal dengan image dan harga diri yang tinggi, tapi untuk kali ini, Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Me-memangnya… apa yang dia idamkan Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang makin penasaran

"Dia mengidamkan Akasuna No Sasori, sepupu yang paling ku benci dimuka bumi ini" malas sekali rasanya Sasuke menyebutkan nama itu.

"APA ? KAU SERIUS TEME" triak Naruto tak percaya.

"…"

"Lalu ? Teme, ayo cepat jelaskan lagi padaku, memang apa yang istrimu lakukan dengannya ? jangan gengsi Teme, aku janji tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, ungkapkanlah semuanya padaku" bujuk Naruto sembari mengguncang – guncangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Cih, Iya – iya . lepaskan dulu tanganmu baka" bentak Sasuke dengan kesal sambil menepis tangan Naruto.

"Gomen ne Teme"

"Dia memeluk,mencium,mencubit,dan menyuapi si pria baby face itu didepan mataku, bahkan 1 minggu istriku tidur dirumah pria lain dengan alasan mengidam, hah… sungguh tak masuk akal bukan ? coba jika kau berada diposisiku Dobe, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada istrimu ?" ungkap Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar pada sahabatnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa memakluminya ? diakan sedang hamil anak pertamamu" tutur Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang, maklum ? Cih, aku sudah mencoba mengerti dan memakluminya, tapi… dia sudah sangat kelewatan, dia belum bisa untuk dewasa, dia… tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku, jadi… ini balasan yang pantas untuk istri durhaka seperti Haruno" jelas Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong kearah langit.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan Teme, harusnya kau lebih mengerti-"

"Itu karna kau tak berada di posisiku Dobe, coba kau jadi aku, istri yang sangat kau cintai mengidamkan pria lain, bermesraan dengan pria lain didepan matamu sendiri bahkan sampai menginap segala dirumahnya, coba kau fikir dengan otakmu !" sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi, mata Onyxnya sudah membulat besar dan otot – ototnya sudah menegang karna saking marahnya. Kesal. Benci. Muak. Hanya itu yang sekarang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Teme !" dan hanya itu yang dapat Naruto gumamkan, ia sudah sangat tercekat dengan perkataan Sasuke, Ya! Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika ia membenarkan kata – kata sahabat karibnya barusan, coba saja ia berada diposisi Sasuke, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap istrinya.

"Sudah cukup Dobe, aku mau pulang dulu" dan Sasukepun segera masuk kedalam _Lamborghini LP560-4 E-Gear Spyder _kesayangannya.

"Eh, Teme tunggu sebentar… !" cegah Naruto yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia ketuk – ketuk pintu mobil super mewah itu dengan terus menyebutkan nama panggilan khasnya kepada Sasuke, tapi percuma saja, karna Sasuke sudah tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Teme…" Naruto sempat mengejar mobil Sasuke, tapi percuma saja, pria Uchiha itu sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang menuju rumahnya. Alhasil Narutopun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk pulang juga ke rumahnya. Ia ingat jika istri tercintanya pasti juga sedang menunggunya disana.

* * *

***** I Wanna Back Home *****

* * *

Sementara itu dirumah Sasuke tepatnya di Uchiha Mantion, Sakura terus berusaha bertahan agar tidak mengantuk, ia harus tetap terjaga sampai suami yang sangat ia cintai itu pulang ke rumah.

Meskipun mata Emeraldnya terus mengerjap – ngerjap menahan kantuk yang berat, namun wanita berusia 23 th yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter itu tetap teguh menunggu dan menunggu hingga akhirnya…

" Tadaima…!" suara baritone yang lantang milik sang pangeran Uchiha segera mengejutkan Sakura, akan tetapi sebersit rasa legapun turut menyertai keterkejutannya.

Lantas wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut indah berwarna pink sepinggang itupun segera berdiri dan menyambut sang suami yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Okaerinasai Sasuke-kun!" Sambut Sakura dengan senyuman lembut sembari menatap Sasuke.

Itulah tanda betapa besarnya cinta Sakura terhadap Sasuke, meski ia tahu bagaimana perlakuan suaminya selama 25 hari berturut – turut itu sungguh tak bisa dibilang manis namun terkesan kasar karna sebab yang tak ia ketahui, tapi dengan kesabarannya dan kekuatannya, Sakura terus berjuang menghadapi Sasuke dengan senyuman, meski tak dapat dibohongi lagi jika hati kecilnya meronta kesakitan, tapi Sakura Haruno, bukan tapi sekarang namanya sudah berganti menjadi Sakura Uchiha adalah wanita yang sangat kuat dan tegar.

Cintanya pada Sasuke tak akan pernah tergoyahkan oleh apapun.

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan malas pada Sakura,ia lemparkan tas jinjingnya kearah sofa yang terdapat disamping meja makan, sembari berusaha untuk melonggarkan dasi merah yang sedari tadi melingkari kerah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dengan tangan kanannya.

Entah mengapa ia sangat muak melihat wajah sok kuat itu, ia malah semakin tak suka dan benci kala melihat wajah Sakura yang kembali mengingatkannya kepada kejadian sebulan yang lalu, dimana istri tercintanya itu mencium,mencubit dan memeluk Sasori. Sepupunya yang pernah sempat menaruh hati pada istrinya sebelum Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura.

"E' aku… aku sudah lama menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang dari kantor, pasti Sasuke-kun lapar kan ? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasu-"

"Siapa yang suruh kau menungguku?" potong Sasuke dengan tatapan mematikannya.

" …" dan seketika itu Sakurapun hanya mampu tertunduk dan kembali menyerah seperti hari – hari biasanya.

"Cih! Cepat tidur sana" seru Sasuke sambil melewati istrinya yang masih tertunduk dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah kamar. Ya ! ingin sekali ia secepatnya tidur dan tak melihat wajah sedih istrinya yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun kau harus ma-"

"Buang saja makanan yang sudah dingin dan basi itu, aku tak membutuhkannya" tutur Sasuke dengan suara tinggi ketika ia tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya pada Sakura yang menatap punggungnya.

"Tapi…" dan seketika itu, robohlah sudah pertahanan Sakura. Airmatanya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, dan Sasukepun mendengar dengan jelas suara isakan itu, akan tetapi ia sudah muak dan bosan mendengarkannya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Sasuke sesaat, lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sakura hanya mengelus dadanya yang semakin sakit dan sesak, ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya sampai Sasuke tega memperlakukannya seperti ini, Kami-sama tolong jelaskan apa kesalahannya, apa salah wanita cantik yang sedang berbadan dua itu ?

" mengerti sekarang, mungkin Sasuke-kun sudah mulai bosan padaku, secara semua ini hanya perjodohan, dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi… itu hanya cinta sesaat, hks, hks, cinta mati padamu Sasuke-kun, aku akan terus bertahan bagaimanapun perlakuanmu padaku… aku yakin ini hanya cobaan sesaat yang Kami-sama berikan sebelum aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan kelahiran Uchiha kecil" gumam Sakura menguatkan diri dan hatinya yang teramat rapuh. Ia yakin semua ini akan segera berakhir, ia harus bersikap dewasa, ia tak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, ia yakin jika suaminya masih sangat mencintainya.

Meski harapan itu tipis. Fikirnya.

"Sayang maafkan ibu ya… hari ini ibu hanya memberimu segelas susu" dengan peluh tangis yang membanjiri pipi mulusnya, Sakura meminum segelas susu untuk ibu hamil yang telah dingin dengan terpaksa. Ia elus perut buncitnya itu dengan lembut.

Minum susu dingin ? sudah biasa ia lakukan, meski rasanya sudah tak enak karna sudah dingin, Sakura tetap meminumnya karna terpaksa.

Tubuhnya yang ringkih dan semakin kurus itu terlihat begitu sangat lemah. Mungkin karna terus memikirkan sikap Sasuke dan pekerjaanya di Rumah Sakit, jadinya ia jarang mendapatkan asupan gizi yang pas selama 25 hari ini, bukannya Sakura tak memikirkan kondisi bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya, ia hanya tak bisa untuk memikirkan kondisi bayinya saja, masih banyak masalah yang harus ia fikirkan, bukannya ia egois, tapi masalah itu terus menyerang otaknya dan memaksanya untuk terus memikirkannya.

Sungguh betapa kejamnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu, kemana hati kecilnya ?

Dan untuk sekarang, ia memang tak bisa disebut sebagai suami yang baik bagi Sakura, keegoisan dan gengsi yang tinggi sedang mengikatnya agar terus bersikap acuh dan sok tak peduli pada istrinya. Padahal hati kecilnya mengatakan jika ia sudah keterlaluan pada Sakura.

* * *

_**To Be Contenued…**_

* * *

**Author Mo Bichara : **

**Yeeeeeeeeeeee….. gimana Chapter 1 , kurang seru yahhh…apa anda semua kurang puas ? apa masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasu-kun lakukan pada Sakura ?, penasaran ?**

**Tunggu Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya yah…**

**Dan tolong Reviewnya **

**OCKEY ^_^ **

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wanna Back Home Chapter 2**

**Oke minna ^0^ Chapter 2 update**

**Warning : gangguan asma kronis**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Wanna Back Home © Beyb Haraka**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

* * *

**I Wanna Back Home Chapter 2**

* * *

.

.

Sudah terhitung 20 menit Sakura tak kunjung datang untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bergulung – gulung frustasi diatas ranjang king size empuk, tepatnya didalam kamar mereka, pria tampan yang tampak tak peduli dan terkesan cuek itu sebenarnya sedang gelisah memikirkan keadaan sang istri, tapi keegoisan dan harga dirinya yang terlalu besar membuat Sasuke enggan untuk memperbaiki hubungan pernikahannya yang sedang tidak pada kondisi baik.

'semua ini salahnya, bukan salahku, aku hanya korban' pikir Sasuke.

" Arrgghhhhh… bodoh! Kenapa jadi begini ?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, ia bingung, ia kesal, disatu sisi ia ingin sekali mengakhiri semua ini, tapi disisi lain ia juga terlalu enggan untuk memulainya duluan, karna baginya semua ini adalah salah Sakura, bukan salahnya.

Cklek..

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, ia sadar siapa yang datang ke dalam kamarnya, dan cepat – cepat pria berambut raven itupun segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu.

Wanita cantik berbadan dua yang sedang menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, dengan wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang lesu ia berjalan untuk menghampiri ranjangnya, ranjang kesayangannya, dimana tempat itu menjadi saksi bisu antara dirinya dan Sasuke saat memadu cinta menyatukan jiwa dan raga untuk membuat sebuah kehidupan baru yang kini sedang tumbuh didalam rahimnya.

Sakura yang layu dan memaksakan senyumannya pada sang suami yang tak menatapnya itu kemudian berbaring disamping Sasuke.

Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan, yaitu sama – sama membelakangi tubuh antara satu sama lain.

Sasuke yang merasakan itu semua hanya mendengus frustasi sembari merapatkan kedua matanya erat – erat, ingin sekali agar ia segera tertidur seperti malam – malam sebelumnya, supaya ia bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang sudah membuat tekanan darahnya meninggi malam ini.

'kau harus kuat Sakura' batin istrinya dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir dengan begitu mudahnya.

.

.

.

.

*****I Wanna Back Home*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov**

.

.

Pagi ini masih sama dengan pagi – pagi yang sebelumnya, hening, memuakkan, menyebalkan dan menyesakkan bagiku. Ingin sekali aku segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tak menatap wajah sok polos dan menyedihkannya lagi. Dan tak mendengarkan suara isakannya lagi.

Ya ! Tentu saja aku sudah sangat bosan dengan semua itu.

Bodoh sekali aku.

Istriku sendiri lebih mengidamkan pria lain, memaksa mencium, mencubit, memeluk dan menyuapi pria lain bahkan tinggal bersama pria lain selama seminggu.

'Sasuke-kun ini semua demi bayimu, apa kau mau dia ileran nantinya karna tak dituruti permintaanya?' katanya.

Demi bayiku ?, hey… apa kalian pernah mendengar istilah itu ?

Semua itu terdengar seperti sebuah omong kosong.

Aku cemburu.

Aku benci.

Aku muak.

Dan aku ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran.

Setidaknya sampai ia sadar dan tak pernah lagi membicarakan tentang Sasori didepanku.

Untuk selamanya…

.

.

Prankkkk…

.

.

"Hhh.. makanan ini lagi" desisku kesal sembari membanting mangkuk yang berisi dengan ramen instan buatan Sakura ke dasar lantai. Ramen itu masih panas, tapi aku tak peduli, aku bosan memakan itu setiap pagi, aku punya istri yang jago masak. Tapi semenjak usia kandungannya semakin bertambah, ia jadi semakin malas. Mungkin!

"Sasuke-kun..hks, gomen ne… maaf… maaf…, hks , biar aku masakkan lagi untukmu" tawarnya dengan tubuh yang selalu bergetar tiap kali berhadapan denganku yang sedang marah. Dan kembali, aku membuatnya kembali menangis, membuatku semakin muak melihat itu semua…

Kami… aku tak tega… tapi aku juga tak bisa mengalah karna ini semua bukan salahku.

**.**

"Ck, tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi, nafsu makanku sudah hilang" bentakku padanya yang masih terisak, kulihat ia sedang berusaha berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan – pecahan mangkuk yang tadi ku banting ke dasar lantai. Aku ingin membantunya. Apa? Membantu?, tapi… harga diriku terlalu tinggi.

'Itu panas Sakura, tanganmu bisa melepuh' ingin sekali aku berkata seperti itu padanya, tapi kenapa… bibirku terasa kelu untuk mengatakan itu semua. Aku terlalu munafik, ya! Aku memang munafik.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja!" perintahku, kufikir dia tak akan peduli, tapi aku salah, ternyata dia menuruti apa kataku. Istri yang penurut. Apa yang kubilang barusan ?

.

" Tapi kau harus makan Sasuke-kun" ucapnya sembari berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga. Hhh … sungguh aku sangat tidak tega, tapi… apa boleh buat.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku, aku akan makan diluar saja" jawabku sambil memakai jas hitam yang tadi kutaruh diatas kursi makan.

"Aku memang peduli pada Sasuke-kun karena kau adalah suamiku" serunya dengan tatapan yang penuh harap kepadaku.

"Heh peduli ? kau bilang peduli ? kau yakin kau peduli padaku? Peduli pada perasaanku ?, kau bahkan tak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan" dan hampir, hampir saja aku melayangkan satu tamparan keras yang akan aku daratkan dipipi mulusnya. Emosiku sedang memuncah, aku murka bila mengingat itu semua, aku teringat lagi,Oh Shit! Kenapa kenangan pahit yang menyakitkan itu muncul lagi.

"Sasu-" gumamnya dengan suara yang parau, matanya sudah menutup rapat karna tak sanggup merasakan betapa sakitnya tamparan yang urung kulakukan padanya. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar hebat, airmatanya terus mengalir dan perlahan mata Emerald yang sendu itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka menatap kearahku.

" E' Maaf!" Oh tidak aku minta maaf?

"Apa salahku Sasuke-kun…hks, apa dosaku? Kenapa kau begitu sangat kejam terhadapku? Kenapa kau berubah hks hks…" Tanyanya dengan terisak.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamitku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke…"

"dan malam ini aku lembur lagi" imbuhku, lalu segera pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terisak setelah meraih tas jinjingku yang berada diatas kursi makan.

.

.

**End Sasuke Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**_HARUNO HOUSPITAL 09.00 A.m_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Huft… sudah jam berapa ini ? kenapa kepala rumah sakitnya malah belum datang – datang sih ?, dasar Forehead" keluh Ino saat berada diloby rumah sakit sembari memandangi jam tangannya berkali – kali.

Gadis pirang yang kini sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang Nyonya Sabaku itu merupakan sahabat karib Sakura dari kecil, profesinya memang tak jauh beda dari Sakura, ia adalah seorang asisten dokter sedangkan Sakura adalah seorang dokter. Hanya setingkat lebih rendah dari profesi sahabat pinkynya tersebut.

"Nah…itu dia yang dinanti – nanti akhirnya datang juga, Eh Forehead !" seru Ino dengan lantang, tak tinggal diam ia segera berjalan cepat menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat baru masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"Pig ?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti saat Ino hampir tiba didepannya.

"Heh ! kenapa kau baru datang bu kepala ?, ya aku tahu mentang – mentang ini memang rumah sakit milik keluargamu, tapi kau juga harus profesional kan Forehead, eh?" seketika raut wajah Ino yang sebelumnya terlihat kesal sekarang malah berganti menjadi khawatir karna melihat mata Sakura yang tiba – tiba berair.

" Maaf!" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

"Ah… For- em maksudku Sakura jangan menangis ya… aku minta maaf, ya tuhan… aku lupa jika kau sedang hamil 6 bulan, oh tidak! Begitu bodohnya aku, sudah ya… cup cup cup" ungkap Ino yang terlihat salah tingkah sembari berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang semakin terisak, iapun mencoba untuk menepuk – nepuk bahu Sakura dengan pelan.

".."

"Kau kenapa Sakura… hey coba lihat aku, ada apa?" Tanya Ino yang semakin khawatir, ia jadi bingung sekarang, apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi ini, tak biasanya Sakura menangis hingga sesenggukan seperti ini.

"Pig…aku…" ucap Sakura sambil terisak saat menatap wajah Ino.

"Sssttt… sudah – sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya" Inopun memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasu- ..hks..hks dia hks hks!" gumam Sakura dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan pandangan orang – orang yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang disekitarnya dan Ino.

"Oke, ssstt…. kita bicara diruanganmu saja ya, ayo!" ajak Ino ketika ia mengelus lembut punggung Sakura yang masih terisak.

".." Sakurapun mengangguk tanda ia setuju, dan kedua wanita cantik itupun segera berjalan menuju ruangan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

*****I Wanna Back Home*****

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Dua orang wanita itu terlihat begitu serius saat membicarakan tentang sesuatu hal, entah tentang hal apa, wanita yang berambut pirang itu terlihat begitu sangat tegas, sedangkan wanita berambut pink itu malah terlihat begitu sangat rapuh dan tak berdaya. Ruangan minimalis dengan perabotan – perabotan ellit seperti ruang kantor itu menjadi tempat untuk media komunikasi mereka yang terkesan pribadi dan rahasia.

**.**

"Apa kau bilang, tidak apa – apa ? apa maksudmu tidak apa – apa ? Hey Foreheadku sayang, apa kau tidak sadar sudah diperlakukan semena – mena oleh suami Uchiha-mu itu ha ? kau masih bilang tak apa – apa ? Oh Kami, aku sungguh tidak habis fikir dengan sikap suamimu yang brengsek itu, dasar Uchiha baka, Cih" seru Ino dengan penuh luapan emosi yang sudah tak bisa dikontrol lagi, ia tak terima bila sahabatnya diperlakukan semena – mena oleh Sasuke, apalagi Sakura adalah istrinya sendiri, sahabat mana yang rela bila sahabatnya disakiti oleh suaminya sendiri tanpa sebab yang pasti.

" hks, hks, mungkin ini salahku yang kurang mampu untuk mengerti dengan apa yang ia inginkan Pig, aku tak peka" ungkap Sakura yang masih agak sesenggukan.

"Kau sungguh bodoh Forehead, dengar! Ini semua bukan salahmu, ini salah Sasuke, dia memang sangat kejam sekali padamu, padahal kau sedang mengandung anak pertama kalian, apalagi sekarang usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak usia 6 bulan, lihat tubuhmu, kau kurus sekali, kau terlihat kurang sehat baka Forehead…" keluh Ino sembari kembali memeluk Sakura, ia sungguh prihatin dengan kondisi tubuh sahabatnya yang semakin kurus itu, padahal ia sedang mengandung, tapi seolah begitu tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuh dan bayinnya.

Parahnya lagi, Sakura adalah seorang dokter dan kepala rumah sakit Haruno, tak seharusnya seorang dokter bisa mengacuhkan kesehatan tubuhnya hanya demi tekanan batin ataupun emosi sesaat.

.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura setelah Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmmm.. buat dia menyesal, buat dia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah berani menyakiti istrinya sendiri" jawab Ino dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Caranya?"

"Besok pagi kau harus bilang padanya jika selama dua hari kau tidak bisa pulang karena harus menyelesaikan tugas – tugas dirumah sakit" tutur Ino.

"Itu artinya aku akan menginap disini?" delik Sakura.

"Ya, tapi tenang saja, kak Shizune akan menemanimu, lakukan ini Sakura, ku mohon, agar suamimu itu bisa menyadari kesalahannya, dua hari dirumah sakit pasti akan membuatmu merasa lebih tenang, lagipula kau memang harus sedikit mendapatkan sejumlah perawatan" tukas Ino, senyum lembutnyapun semakin ia lebarkan ketika menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya" angguk Sakura meski ada sedikit rasa keraguan yang melanda hatinya.

"Bagus Sakura!" ungkap Ino mengakhiri seluruh rangkaian pembicaraanya dengan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****I Wanna Back Home*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cepat sekali malam menjelang, dan meskipun begitu, Konoha masih tetap saja terlihat tampak indah dan menyejukkan. Malah semakin ramai oleh mobil – mobil dan kendaraan lainnya yang terlihat berlalu lalang melintasi jalan raya.

Seperti saat ini, bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat begitu sangat serius saat mengendarai _Lamborghini LP560-4 E-Gear Spyder _kesayangannya menuju _Uchiha Mantion_. Ya.. meskipun tak dapat dikatan sangat serius karena ia masih selalu saja memikirkan istrinya yang mungkin kini sedang kelelahan menunggunya dirumah, keegoisan dan harga diri tinggi itu masih tetap menduduki tingkat yang paling tinggi didalam hatinya.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin kefikiran saat ini adalah karena ia sudah sampai didepan mansionnya, dadanya terasa sesak tiap kali menatap rumah megah nan mewah yang sudah ia tempati hampir 1 tahun bersama istrinya itu. Entah rasa kesal, muak atau bahkan rasa bersalah selalu saja timbul dalam 26 hari belakangan ini setiap ia menatap rumah itu, sakit dan juga senang, ia bingung bila harus mengungkapkannya seperti apa.

.

"Tadaima..!" seru Sasuke seperti biasa ketika ia memasuki rumahnya.

".." namun tak ada jawaban.

"Tadaima..!" serunya kembali dengan nada yang lebih ditinggikan lagi.

".." dan tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal, ia heran, tak biasanya istrinya itu absen untuk selalu menungguinya pulang, semuanya terlihat hening, kosong dan hampa.

"Cih!" umpatnya sekali lagi ketika melihat meja makan yang kosong dan hanya terdapat setengah gelas susu untuk ibu hamil. Mungkin milik istrinya. apa ia akan meminum susu itu? Oh ayolah, yang benar saja, tidak mungkin sekali kan Sasu?

.

Dengan gontai dan raut wajah yang kesal akhirnya Sasukepun memutuskan untuk naik keatas menuju kamarnya yang selalu ia rindukan, yah… meskipun dengan perut kosong karena kenyataannya ia memang belum makan malam, tapi tak apalah, mungkin dengan tidur akan membuatnya lupa dengan rasa lapar itu sampai hari esok menjelang.

.

.

Cklekkk…

.

Wushhhhhh

.

.

Sasuke terbelalak ketika mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan terusan ketat berwarna pink selutut yang tak berlengan, tubuhnya memang kurus, tapi perutnya membuncit menandakan jika ia sedang hamil, rambutnya tergerai kemana – mana hingga sedikit menutupi wajah ayunya yang sedang terlelap dengan begitu damai, wanita itu seperti istrinya. Hm.. itu memang istrinya yang sedang tidur diatas ranjang mereka berdua.

"heh dasar!" gumam Sasuke lega sambil menyeringai kecil, ia tutup kembali pintu kamarnya, dan segera berjalan mendekati sang istri yang sudah terlelap itu.

Sebelum ia menaiki ranjang king sizenya itu, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengganti pakaian kantornya dengan piama berwarna deep blue yang sudah tergantung rapih diruangan kostumnya, ruangan mewah didalam kamarnya yang menyimpan banyak sekali baju – baju formal maupun non-formal miliknya. Tak hanya 1 ruangan kostum, bahkan 2 ruangan kostum, tentu saja yang satunya lagi adalah milik Sakura, istrinya.

.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Sasukepun berjalan untuk menuju ranjang kesayangannya, perlahan namun pasti langkah tegapnya itupun segera tiba didepan ranjang yang sedari tadi menunggunya dengan setia, dengan pelan pria tampan itupun segera naik dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, tepat disebelah istrinya yang sudah tidur, ia harus hati – hati dalam melakukan pergerakkan, karena ia takut jika istrinya terbangun.

.

'kenapa kau lakukan itu Sakura, kenapa?' tanyanya dalam hati ketika membelai pipi istrinya yang kebetulan posisi mereka sedang berhadap – hadapan.

.

Mata onyxnya menelusuri wajah ayu yang sedang terlelap itu dengan perasaan yang masih rumit, kembali ia teringat akan kejadian 26 hari yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati, muak, benci, kesal, marah dan sakit. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika ada sebersit rasa bersalah dan menyesal ketika ia perhatikan dengan jelas perut buncit istrinya beserta tubuh yang semakin kurus itu, ia merasa seperti suami yang tak berguna, suami kejam yang pantas untuk dienyahkan, tapi jika ia enyah, bagaimana nasib istri dan anaknya selanjutnya? Mereka pasti akan lebih semakin menderita jika ia tak ada.

.

"maafkan Ayah nak!" gumam Sasuke pelan ketika ditatap dan dielusnya perut buncit Sakura dengan lembut, ia berharap semoga semua ini cepat berlalu. Mungkin!

.

Mungkin akan sangat cepat berlalu bila keegoisan dan harga diri yang tinggi itu tak membelenggu didalam otak geniusmu Uchiha Sasuke!

.

"Oyasuminasai hime" ucap Sasuke pelan sembari mengecup pipi Sakura dan kemudian menyibakkan bedcover untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan istrinya.

.

.

.

*****I Wanna Back Home*****

.

.

.

Hening memasuki ruang makan, dimana disitu terdapat dua orang suami istri yang duduk berjauhan sedang menikmati sarapan paginya, dan roti bakar beserta segelas susu hangat segar menjadi menu utama sarapan pagi ini.

"Hari ini aku lembur lagi" sambil memotong – motong roti bakarnya, Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan yang sungguh tak ingin didengar oleh sang istri.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Sakura datar.

"aku sudah membacanya didaftar agenda harianmu" imbuhnya masih dalam keadaan yang sama, meski jelas terlihat jika ia sedang mati – matian menahan airmata.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan sikap Sakurapun hanya terdiam terpana sembari menghentikan aktivitas memotongnya. tentu saja ia sangat heran, karena baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura sedingin ini.

"hn, tidak apa kok! Iya, tidak apa – apa" imbuh kembali Sakura, namun kali ini dengan pertahanan yang sudah tak mampu ia bangun lagi, bentengnya sudah tak kuat menahan gejolak airmata yang sedari tadi terus tertahan dipelupuk matanya. Isakan itupun akhirnya kembali terdengar memilukan.

"Sudahlah Sakura jangan menangis terus, tidak ada gunanya" tutur Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis, untuk apa aku menangis ? kalau begitu kau pergi saja, hari ini aku juga sedang ada tugas selama dua hari dirumah sakit" jawab Sakura sambil cepat – cepat menyeka airmatanya.

"Apa?" delik Sasuke tak percaya.

"banyak sekali dokumen yang harus ku tanda tangani jadi aku harus pergi" tambah Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak? Kau kan sedang hamil, apa belum ambil cuti panjang" Tanya Sasuke mulai gelisah dan terkejut.

"daripada aku berdiam diri dirumah, aku tidak mau menjadi wanita hamil yang manja, aku mau bekerja selagi kumampu, dan aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu" Sakurapun beranjak dari tempat makannya, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung setelah mendengarkan pernyataanya barusan, iapun tak lupa untuk mengambil tas jinjing dan jas putih yang sedari tadi sudah terdapat diatas sofa.

"aku pamit, jaga dirimu baik – baik selama aku tak ada dua hari kedepan, aku janji akan segera pulang jika semua tugas – tugasku sudah selesai" dan Sakurapun beranjak pergi, pergi dengan terpaksa, terpaksa melakukan semua ini agar Sasuke berubah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu lagi, meskipun berat, Sakura memang tetap harus melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Sasuke.

"Hhhh dua hari itu lama sekali Sakura" dengus Sasuke kesal, entah kenapa ia tak dapat mencegah Sakura pergi begitu saja, semua persendiannya seperti mati rasa, sulit sekali untuk digerakkan.

.

Yang hanya dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menyesal, menyesal, dan menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yess! Chapter 2 udah update kilat nih readers, gimana ceritanya beyb makin jelek ato makin keren *ngarep*, sebelumnya wd CH1 yg udah reviews beyb ngucapin aligatou it so big banget wad kalian… beyb bales sama do'a aja yahh… hohohoneng. Udah ah pegel ngemeng epe ae!**

**Reviews-nya tolong yahhhhh readers… hahahah salam kepo dari si imut beyb haraka mmuach ! \^O^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wanna Back Home Chapter 3**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Maaf ya gays kayanya kurang panjang deh, aku sibuk banget nih soalnya, kelamaan lagi.**

**Tapi okelah ga papa kan ? *puppy eyes* **

**Ini chapter ke 3 IWBH dan di chapter 4 ntar eummmm… mungkin endingnya.**

**Ya udah deh happy reading ajah.**

**Mkasih wd reviews.x y, n maaf klo beb lm bs bls.**

**Jaa, muach**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Wanna Back Home © Beyb Haraka**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**I Wanna Back Home Chapter 3**

* * *

_.  
_

_Baby come back to me_

_I'll be everything you need_

_Baby come back to me_

_Boy you're one in a million_

_Baby come back to me_

_I'll be everything you need_

_Baby come back to me_

_You're one in a million_

_(one in a million)_

**_._**

Lirik – lirik lagu sang Diva J-Pop Utada Hikaru yang diiringi oleh alunan musik R&B – nya mengalun pelan menemani malam sang dokter cantik Haruno yang nama marganya kini telah berganti menjadi Uchiha.

Di ruangan kantor Haruno Houspital itu ia yang tampak terlihat semakin manis dengan perut buncitnya sedang terdiam melamun menikmati alunan musik Hikki yang sungguh dapat ia resapi dan artikan lirik – lirik berbahasa inggrisnya.

Arti yang tepat mengenai hatinya.

Membuatnya selalu ingat akan sang suami yang baru beberapa jam ia tinggalkan sendirian dirumah, tidak juga dirumah sih!, mungkin suaminya kini sedang berada dikantornya sejak tadi pagi, bergelut dengan proposal dan paper work, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kondisi istrinya, fikir wanita bernama Sakura itu.

"Ugh… aku bosan" gumam Sakura sembari bergerak merenggangkan otot – ototnya yang agak tegang dan setelah itu segera mematikan MP3 dari ponsel androidnya yang sejak tadi mengalun menemaninya dalam dunia khayalan.

Fikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh bayang – bayang Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke, ia kesal kenapa wajah tampan nan rupawan itu selalu dapat menjeratnya dan membuatnya lumpuh meskipun sekarang mereka bisa dikatakan terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh. Sakura rindu belaian Sasuke, rindu akan sentuhan lembut dan cumbuan liar dari suami Uchihanya itu, bahkan dengan hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas dan tubuhnyapun ikut merinding. Pesona seorang Uchiha memang sudah tak dapat diragukan lagi.

Ia yang sedang terlihat merana kini hanya mampu untuk duduk sembari mendengus kesal karna tak dapat melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

Apa yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang, bekerja? Eng,, itu tidak mungkin, karena kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau ia sedang hamil, tentang pernyatannya pada Sasuke tadi pagi itu hanyalah alasan agar ia dapat menghindar sejenak dari pria cool yang selama 26 hari ini selalu membuatnya sedih dan tersakiti. Semua dokter yang bekerja di Haruno Houspital sangat melarangnya untuk bekerja maupun beraktivitas, meski datangpun, Sakura hanya akan duduk – duduk santai dan bergerak kesana kemari untuk melepas kepenatan. Tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan ringkih itu membuat semua para dokter menjadi semakin sangat khawatir, tak hanya itu mereka juga sangat prihatin pada kesehatan Sakura beserta janin yang ada didalam perutnya, namun apa daya mereka, Nyonya Uchiha itu selalu saja berusaha menepis dan mengatakan bahwa ia selalu dalam kondisi yang baik baik saja.

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok!

**.**

"Siapa…?" seru Sakura setelah mendengarkan suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari balik pintu ruangan kantornya.

".." tak ada jawaban, mungkin yang ia tanya tak mendengarkan seruannya.

"Masuk saja" serunya kembali sembari mendengus pelan.

**.**

Cklek..

**.**

"Konbanwa ne dokter Uchiha.." sapa seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan Sakura, seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna indigo yang terlihat begitu manis saat tersenyum pada Sakura.

"E' Hinata ?" delik Sakura sedikit kaget disusul dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ogenki desuka Sakura-chan?" ungkap Hinata sembari mendekat kearah Sakura, wanita yang sedang hamil 8 bulan itu merupakan istri dari Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat karib suaminya yang merupakan sahabat karibnya juga.

"Genki desu Hinata-chan… aku merindukanmu…" balas Sakura yang ikut berjalan menghampiri Hinata, ia peluk sahabatnya itu dengan penuh rasa kerinduan, meski tak begitu erat karna maklum mereka berdua sedang sama – sama hamil, tapi tak apalah, sedikit pelukan dan ciuman diantara pipi kanan dan kiri akan mampu untuk mengobati rasa kerinduan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hinata… sudah lama kita tak bertemu tahu – tahu perutmu sudah semakin besar saja, lihat juga wajahmu, kau jadi tambah cantik sekali " puji Sakura sembari perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah… Sakura kau terlalu berlebihan, kau juga jadi semakin cantik sekarang" balas Hinata dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Ya tentu saja kan dari dulu aku memang cantik" canda wanita pink itu dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Iya – iya, tetap tidak akan pernah bisa berubah kok aura Princess of Konoha High Schoolnya" tutur Hinata dengan senyuman manis yang ia kembangkan.

"Kau ini bisa saja Hinata, Oh ya sampai lupa, silahkan duduk dulu, aku bodoh sekali sih sampai membiarkan sahabatku yang tengah hamil 8 bulan ini berdiri terus, ayo…duduklah Hinata" titah Sakura pada Hinata, lantas ia juga ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya yang berat itu diatas kursi kerjanya.

"Eum, Terimakasih Sakura" angguk Hinata, lalu iapun duduk diatas kursi tamu yang ada didepan meja kerja Sakura.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada angin apa yang sampai membuatmu bisa datang menemuiku Hinata ? dan kenapa kau bisa tahu jika aku masuk kerja ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ta-tadi… Aku dan Naruto-kun baru saja selesai memeriksakan kandunganku ke dokter Shizune, kebetulan dia bilang jika kau masuk kerja hari ini, jadi setelah itu aku langsung saja datang keruanganmu" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman kecil.

"Lalu Naruto?"

"dia sedang menungguku diloby"

"ah!" angguk Sakura mengerti.

"Eng… Sakura, se-sebenarnya.. a-aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu" ucap Hinata agak terbata, sepertinya perasaan gugup agak sedikit menyerangnya tiba – tiba.

"Se-sesuatu ? sesuatu apa?" delik Sakura yang kembali merasa penasaran.

"se-sesuatu… te-tentang Sasuke" imbuh Hinata sembari memainkan jemari lentiknya diatas meja kerja Sakura, kini perasaan wanita indigo itu jadi semakin gugup dan takut untuk mengungkapkan semua apa yang sudah Naruto ceritakan tentang masalah diantara Sasuke dan Sakura kepadanya, memang ini semua bukan semata – mata karena niatannya saja yang ingin agar Sakura tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga menjadikan perubahan pada sikap Sasuke, ini semua semula karena adanya niatan dari suaminya, Naruto, sahabat karib Sasuke dan Sakura yang ingin agar hubungan rumah tangga kedua sahabatnya itu kembali normal. Hinata memang harus membuang segala bentuk ketakutannya bila ingin membantu Sakura untuk memperbaiki rumah tangga yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik itu, jujur, Hinata sangat khawatir dan ikut prihatin pada Sakura, apalagi setelah melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang terlihat kurus dan mukanya yang pucat, Hinata sungguh sangat shock. Ia jadi semakin ingin menceritakan tentang sebab dari perubahan sikap Sasuke terhadap Sakura kepada wanita Uchiha itu.

Tak peduli seperti apapun reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

**.**

"Sasuke-kun ? kenapa dengan Sasuke-kun Hinata?" delik Sakura yang semakin penasaran dan agak shock karna mendengar nama suaminya.

"Hhhhh…" Hinatapun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Hinata… ayo cepat katakan" desak Sakura yang semakin sangat penasaran.

"kemarin lusa Naruto-kun tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke saat mereka baru pulang kerja, la-lalu.. Sasuke menceritakan semua tentang keluh kesahnya, tentang mengapa sikapnya jadi berubah padamu, Naruto-kun memintaku untuk sekalian menemuimu dan menceritakan semuanya padamu, kau harus tahu Sakura supaya hubunganmu dan Sasuke bisa harmonis kembali, kami ingin agar kalian segera berbaikan dan tidak saling menyakiti lagi" jelas Hinata yang sontak membuat wanita yang ada didepannya tercekat, terdiam mematung dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca.

"la-laluhhh…ba-bagaiman Hinata? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Cepat jelaskan, kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah padaku?" pinta Sakura dengan emosi yang semakin tak dapat dikontrol, ia sungguh sangat penasaran, amat sangat penasaran.

"Sasuke berubah karena sikapmu, karena sifatmu yang keterlaluan padanya, kau sudah menyakiti dan membakar perasaannya Sakura" sambung Hinata dengan perasaan yang semakin iba saat menatap wajah pucat Sakura.

"Sikap?, sikapku yang bagaimana? apa salahku?" tanya Sakura dengan airmata yang sudah sukses jatuh dan membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Sasuke pasti akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, bahkan ia rela mati untukmu dan bayinya, tapi tidak untuk Sasori, dia benci saat kau mengidamkan lelaki yang dulu pernah menaruh hati padamu itu, apalagi saat kau memeluknya,saat kau menciuminya,saat kau mencubitinya, saat kau menyuapinya dan bahkan saat kau menginap diapartmennya selama satu minggu, Sasuke mengerti jika Sasori adalah sepupunya, tapi masalahnya Sasori itu pernah menyukaimu Sakura, itu yang membuatnya sakit hati, dia sangat kecewa padamu, kenapa kau tak peduli dengan perasaanya sedikitpun?" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"A-aku…hks" dan kini Sakura yang semakin layu itu mulai terisak, detak jantungnya seolah berhenti setelah mendengarkan semua cerita Hinata, ia sadar, ia sadar bahwa ia memang sangat bodoh, jadi selama ini benar… jika semua perubahan sikap Sasuke itu berawal dari kesalahannya.

"Sasuke berusaha menahan dan memakluminya karena kondisimu yang sedang hamil, tapi menurutnya kau sungguh sangat kelewatan, kau tidak mampu untuk menempatkan dirimu sebagai wanita yang sudah memiliki seorang suami, apa kau memang sudah tak peduli dengan perasaan suamimu Sakura ?" imbuh Hinata yang mulai ikut terbawa emosi, ia memang tak menyalahkan Sakura, tapi ia hanya menyayangkan sikap sahabatnya yang egois itu.

"Ja-jadi karena itu… semua itu memang karena salahku? Sasuke-kun.. gomennasai hks, maafkan aku hks, maafkan aku hks hks" tangisan Sakurapun mulai meledak setelah Hinata selesai bicara, ia tak menyangka jika perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya itu karena kesalahannya, ia sungguh sangat menyesal karena sudah melakukan semua itu.

"aku bisa memahamimu Sakura karena kita sama – sama seorang istri yang sedang hamil, tapi disaat – saat tertentu kita juga harus mampu untuk menempatkan diri" sambung Hinata kembali dengan penegasan seolah – olah ingin membuat Sakura agar bisa untuk bersikap dewasa.

"Kau benar Hinata, kau memang benar, Kami… kenapa selama ini aku tak sadar? aku sudah menyakiti perasaan suami yang sangat mencintaiku, aku sudah membuatnya kecewa, istri macam apa aku ini? kenapa aku masih belum dewasa sama sekali?" ungkap Sakura dengan isakan yang masih tak mau berhenti.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu sedih Sakura, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga kau harus tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke sehingga sikapnya berubah padamu, kalian berdua harus berbaikan dan akur kembali, aku dan Naruto-kun sangat ingin melihat kalian bisa bahagia kembali" jelas Hinata dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Iya aku mengerti, terimakasih Hinata, dan aku juga berterimakasih pada Naruto, kalian berdua memang sangat baik sekali, berkat kalian kini aku bisa mengerti tentang kesalahanku dan aku pasti akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun,hks!" ujar Sakura sembari menghapus airmatanya.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, kami akan berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Sakura, Naruto-kun pasti sudah lama menungguku diloby" pamit Hinata dengan senyuman kecil.

"Iya, sekali lagi terimakasih Hinata, kalian sangat berjasa sekali, ya sudah hati – hati dijalan ya… titip salam untuk Naruto" jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat sembab.

"iya nanti akan ku sampaikan, Sayounara ne Sakura…" dan Hinatapun berlalu pergi dari ruangan Sakura.

**.**

"Iya!" angguk Sakura dengan lesu.

"hks, hks, aku ingin pulang.." gumamnya dengan wajah yang kembali terisak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu dikantor, Sasuke masih tetap terlihat gelisah sejak tadi pagi, yang ada diotaknya hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura, kenapa setelah diacuhkan seperti tadi oleh Sakura, kini ia menjadi sangat rindu sekali dengan istrinya itu, seharian ini ia sungguh tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk dan termenung diruang kerjanya.

**.**

"Hah.. Sial!" umpat Sasuke sembari melemparkan remote AC yang sedari tadi ia mainkan ke sembarang arah.

**.**

Pria tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah ini benar – benar terjebak dalam kondisi yang amat sangat memuakkan, siapa yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini, apakah dia? Toh ia juga tak mau mengakui kesalahannya, apa istrinya, itu malah tidak masuk akal.

**.**

Tok tok tok !

**.**

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari balik ruangan kerjanya.

**.**

"Masuk!" serunya dengan nada malas.

**.**

Cklek,

**.**

"Konbanwa ne baka Outotou" sapa Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke.

"Hn, Nii-san" gumam Sasuke sembari menatap sayu wajah sang kakak.

"Hah kau ini, sudah jam berapa ini ha? kenapa kau masih berada dikantor sementara istrimu pasti sudah menunggumu sendirian berjam – jam dirumah" tutur Itachi dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Ck!" decah Sasuke dengan ekspresi malas dan segera membuang muka.

"Apa? Jadi hanya ini reaksimu baka Outotou termanis yang pernah kumiliki satu – satunya didunia ini? Oh ya ampun Sasu… aku tidak habis fikir, terbuat dari apa hatimu itu, sudahlah cepat pulang sana, asal kau tahu saja, kami sekeluarga sudah mengetahui semuanya, kau ini benar – benar bungsu Uchiha yang sungguh memalukan, aku kecewa padamu baka!" Omel Itachi tak tertahankan lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Nii-san katakan" dan Sasukepun kembali menatap tajam wajah Itachi.

"Oh… jadi begitu ya? kau pura – pura tidak mengerti dengan masalah rumah tangga yang kini sedang kau hadapi? Iya begitu? Aku sungguh kasihan dengan adik iparku, suaminya..sungguh kejam dan tak bisa diharapkan lagi" gumam Itachi tak percaya.

"Apa kau hanya kasihan padanya?" delik Sasuke dengan seringaian remeh.

"Hm, tentu saja aku kasihan padanya, kau itu sudah kejam dan sangat keterlaluan pada adik ipar kesayanganku, apa kau lupa jika kandungannya sekarang sudah menginjak usia 6 bulan, dia butuh perhatianmu baka, dia butuh kasih sayangmu, tapi apa? Akhir – akhir ini kau malah tidak pernah peduli padanya dan mengacuhkannya" imbuh Itachi yang terlihat semakin kesal.

**.**

"Aku tidak habis fikir, ternyata semua orang begitu sangat memihaknya"

"Apa maksudmu ?" delik Itachi.

"Huh! Sudahlah aku akan pulang, sebaiknya Nii-san juga pulang" pamit Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Itachi yang terlihat semakin geram melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Hey… Baka Outotou kau mau kemana ?" seru Itachi dengan penuh emosi, namun masih tetap tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya sendirian diruang kerja milik adiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah yang kosong, hening, gelap dan sepi itu masih berdiri kokoh dengan gaya mewah yang serba dengan teknologi, sang pemilik rumah yang bernamakan Uchiha Sasuke itu telah tiba, bunyi suara dentuman langkah sepatunya menggema hingga kesudut – sudut ruangan, ia terlihat begitu berantakan, jas hitam kebanggaannya sudah tak terlihat melapisi tubuh atletisnya yang begitu menawan, rambut ravennya acak – acakan, kemeja putih yang ia kenakan juga terlihat sudah tak serapi sebelumnya, wajahnya yang pucat namun masih terkesan cool menampakkan ekspresi kekesalan yang sudah menduduki peringkat teratas.

Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah kamarnya. Tak ada yang lain.

**.**

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" gumamnya saat menatap ranjang king size yang cukup mewah didepannya, ranjang yang menjadi saksi atas dimulainya malam pertama yang ia lakukan bersama Sakura istrinya, ranjang yang kini terlihat kosong, gelap dan menyedihkan, tak ada lagi sosok wanita tercintanya yang sedang tertidur pulas disana.

Kenapa? Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ia merindukan Istrinya?

**.**

Lantas iapun segera bergegas naik keatas ranjang kesayangannya itu tanpa sempat untuk berganti baju terlebih dahulu, ia sungguh sudah tak peduli lagi, dadanya semakin sesak kala mengingat – ingat wajah cantik istrinya yang sedang menangis dan tersakiti karena dirinya, ia sadar jika kini ia sungguh menyesal karena sudah memperlakukan Sakura semena – mena, ternyata lebih baik istrinya itu mengidamkan hal – hal yang aneh daripada harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya seperti ini, 2 hari bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama meski terkesan sebentar bagi pendapat orang lain.

**.**

"Saku…" gumam Sasuke lirih yang terlihat sedang berbaring diranjang sembari memeluk guling istrinya dan mengigaukan nama Sakura berkali – kali.

'itulah Karma untukmu Sasuke'

'Hn, Kau benar'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TOMORROW AT HARUNO HOUSPITAL 08.00 A.M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Heh nyonya Uchiha, Kau ini kenapa sih… kenapa kau tidak mau makan dari kemarin malam ha? Kalau begini terus kau bisa sakit, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan bayimu ha?" Omel ino dengan tatapan kesal pada Sakura yang masih terdiam tak menghiraukannya.

"Sasu…hks!" gumam Sakura dengan isakan yang kembali ia perdengarkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"kau, apa kau merindukan suamimu?" dan seketika itu rasa kesal Ino berubah menjadi nada kasihan dan khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Sakura kembali dengan wajah yang semakin parau, airmatanya sudah semakin deras dan tak dapat ditahan lagi, tatapannya kosong ketika duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Sakura sadarlah!" seru Ino sembari mengguncang – ngguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang masih tetap terisak dan tak mempedulikannya.

"tolong jangan seperti ini ku mohon, kau bisa sakit nanti" imbuh Ino dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca.

"a'aku..aku ingin Sasu, aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun" ungkap Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Iya aku tahu, besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi kau harus makan ya, aku mohon makanlah meskipun Cuma sedikit" bujuk Ino.

"Sasuke…"

"Ayo makanlah" Inopun menyodorkan sesendok bubur coklat kemulut Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau Ino, kenapa kau terus memaksaku, aku hanya butuh suamiku, aku tidak butuh yang lainnya, dan aku tidak butuh besok untuk pulang, karena sekarang aku akan pulang sendiri kerumahku" dan seketika itupun Sakura langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ino setelah ia selesai melontarkan semua kekesalannya kepada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hey.. Sakura kau mau kemana, kau itu masih dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian" seru Ino sembari berlari mengejar Sakura.

**.**

"Aku ingin pulang hks hks!" gumam Sakura disela – sela perjalanannya menuju keluar Rumah Sakit sembari terus menyeka airmatanya yang tak henti – hentinya mengalir. Langkah kaki mungilnya semakin ia percepat agar Ino tak bisa mengejarnya.

"Sakura kau tidak boleh pergi" triak Ino dengan suara lantang hingga ia tak mempedulikan tatapan – tatapan orang yang melihatnya dengan heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Corp. Office**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau masuk kerja? Pulanglah" seru Itachi yang tiba – tiba sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke, tujuannya itu adalah untuk menghadang kedatangan adik kandung kesayangannya.

"Nii-san kapan-"

"Aku bilang pulanglah, Tou-san sudah memberimu cuti mulai hari ini sampai bayimu lahir dan berumur satu bulan, ia bilang jika kau harus menjaga istrimu dirumah, kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sakura, dia sedang hamil 6 bulan, jadi kau kau harus ekstra dalam menjaga dan memperhatikannya, jika terjadi apa – apa pada calon keponakanku, aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk menghajarmu" tegas Itachi.

"Aku mengerti Nii-san" jawab Sasuke dengan kepala yang tertunduk, semua perkataan Itachi ia dengarkan tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun, kini iapun mulai sadar jika semua kata – kata kakaknya itu memang harus ia patuhi dan laksanakan, mengingat semua ini adalah demi dirinya dan masa depan keluarga kecilnya.

"Bagus jika kau mengerti, kau tidak boleh membiarkan istrimu bekerja terlalu keras, berfikir terlalu keras dan juga kelelahan, apa kau tidak berfikir jika semua itu dapat mempengaruhi kesehatan bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya, kau tidak takut apa jika seandainya bayimu lahir premature dan kemungkinan bisa mengidap kelainan otak, ata-"

"Iya – iya aku tahu, aku mengaku salah, sudah jangan diteruskan lagi kata – kata mengerikan itu" sahut Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal dan ngeri pada kakaknya.

"Oke – oke" Itachipun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"kalau begitu kau pulanglah dan rawat istrimu dirumah, biar nanti semua tugas dan proyekmu aku yang akan mengurusnya selama kau cuti" titah Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan menuruti semua kata – kata Tou-san, aku akan pulang sekarang, terimakasih sudah mau menggantikan aku" jawab Sasuke.

"Hm, baik – baik dengan istrimu ya!" ucap Itachi dengan senyuman kecil.

"Iya Nii-san" dan Sasukepun segera berlalu meninggalkan Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**^_^ kecewa banget kan sama beb cuz update chapter 3 nya yang kelamaan *ngayal*, beb bener" sibuk n males ngetiqnya, apalagi laptopnya minjem ponya nii-san, kasihanilah aku readers T.T *nangis sambil banting hp***

**Doain supaya 0baa-san mo bliin beyb lepi yahhh,**

* * *

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU... TUNGGU LAST CHAPTER SEBENTAR LAGI YAH :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Wanna Back Home Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter 4 juga, thanks wd masukan n reviews-nya wd IWBH ya minna, I love you gays…**

**GOMEN juga karena selama ini mungkin aku terlalu lama wd update, cuz sibug bgt n banyak tugas, FF.x sih udah tersedia dari dulu di ponsel tinggal ngetik+ngedit ajah di lepi, tapi kesibukanku ngebuat smua trtunda, **

**Semoga ending ini gak akan ngebuat kalian kecewa. Pokonya beb akan selalu menghadirkan fic'' yg menarik dan gg ngebosenin.**

**Eh ya kmaren ada yg Tanya usia beb? Beb 18 th gays. '1994'**

**Udah tua, haha \^o^/ tp msih imut kan? *plakkkk***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*************Ya udah , Happy Reading all*************

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Wanna Back Home © Beyb Haraka**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**I Wanna Back Home Chapter 4**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, didalam rumah mewahnya sendirian dengan wajah yang pucat dan berlinangan airmata, ia duduk disofa ruang tamu untuk menunggu sang suami yang mungkin baru akan kembali kerumah nanti malam, namun apa pedulinya, wanita cantik itu sudah terbiasa dalam hal menunggu, tak peduli selama apapun waktu akan terus bergulir, karna ini semua demi Sasuke, mati saja akan ia lakukan, apalagi hanya sekedar untuk menunggu, sungguh tidak ada artinya bagi seorang Sakura.

.

"hiks, Sasu…ma-maaf…hiks" gumam wanita musim semi itu dengan suara yang parau, airmatanya terus mengalir seakan tak mau untuk berhenti, dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat dress berwarna jingga selutut yang ia kenakan, pertanda jika ia sangat merasa bersalah terhadap suami yang sangat ia cintai setengah mati, Sakura sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang terlalu kekanakan menurut orang – orang. Calon ibu muda itu baru sadar kenapa sikap suaminya cenderung berubah kasar selama beberapa minggu ini terhadapnya, ternyata semua itu karna kebodohannya yang tak mampu bersikap dewasa dalam menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Sungguh jika seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, ingin sekali rasanya Sakura bisa bersikap dewasa dan tak mengidam – idamkan hal – hal aneh yang akibatnya bisa membuat Sasuke bersikap acuh dan muak kepada dirinya.

.

TAP. TAP. TAP

.

Suara itu?

.

Seketika tubuh Sakurapun menegang dan suara isakannya seakan terhenti ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya, ia tahu siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu, dan ia hafal betul gerak – gerik yang tak asing lagi baginya. Dengan agak ragu, Sakurapun berusaha untuk mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk kearah seorang pria yang sekarang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya pria cool bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

.

"Sa-sasu…" gumam Sakura lirih, matanya membulat sempurna, airmatanya masih tak mau berhenti dan tubuhnyapun menegang ketika melihat sepasang onyx yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorotan yang begitu tajam. Antara rasa takut, rindu, gelisah, dan malu, semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

"kenapa kau begitu sangat bodoh Sakura?"

.

Jleb

.

Kata – kata menyakitkan itu terlontar lagi untuk Sakura, membuat sang Nyonya Uchiha itu sukses tercengang dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya karna tak kuasa menatap raut emosi yang begitu terlihat jelas diparas tampan suaminya.

.

"Ma-maaf…Sasu…maafkan aku" ungkap Sakura sembari terisak, airmata yang berasal dari kedua pasang Emeraldnya itu terus mengalir dengan begitu derasnya.

.

"Cih!" dan tanpa diduga sang bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai makhluk dingin sedunia itupun segera beranjak menghampiri sang istri yang tengah terisak, pria tampan itupun kemudian berlutut didepan istrinya, dan tanpa ragu langsung mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat namun tetap hati – hati agar tidak menindih perut Sakura.

.

"maafkan aku…aku memang istri yang tidak berguna hiks" ucap Sakura yang masih terisak dengan suara yang semakin parau dalam dekapan Sasuke.

.

"tidak berguna? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin, tak seperti hari – hari biasanya, ia benar – benar sangat kasar pada Sakura. Dan ia tak mengerti dengan sikap istrinya sekarang, awalnya ia hanya emosi karna melihat Sakura yang baru pulang dengan hanya memakai mini dress yang melapisi tubuhnya, padahal Sakuranya itu tengah berbadan dua, istri tercintanya itupun juga tak memakai jaket untuk menutupi bahu mulusnya yang tampak terexpose, Sasuke sungguh sangat menyayangkan tindakan Sakura yang terbilang ceroboh itu, betapa Sasuke terlihat begitu sangat khawatir dan cemas memikirkan kondisinya. Dan yang terpenting adalah Sasuke sudah melupakan semua kejadian ngidam aneh Sakura yang telah membuatnya uring – uringan hampir selama satu bulan, ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memperpanjang masalah itu lagi, karna jika difikir – fikir tidak ada gunannya juga melakukan itu semua, malah itu bisa menyakiti perasaan Sakura dan tentu akan berimbas pada kesehatan bayi yang ada didalam kandungan istrinya tersebut, lagi pula ia juga merasa lelah dan sakit hati jika terus – terusan berpura – pura menjauhi Sakura, memarahi istrinya yang tidak tahu apa – apa, dan mengacuhkan sang bidadari musim semi yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Sasuke rasa itu semua sudah cukup, ia tak mau manyakiti diri sendiri dan juga Sakura lagi, yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah istri dan calon buah hatinya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan segera lahir kedunia.

"maafkan aku… hiks, hiks" isakan Sakurapun semakin menjadi kala mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, wanita cantik nan imut itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan terkesan manja pada sang suami, buktinya ia msih tak mau melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin lepas dari pelukan Sakura.

.

"Ssshhh…sudah – sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya, kumohon Sakura sayang…jelaskan padaku ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari terus berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang masih belum berhenti menangis, ia elus punggung wanitanya itu dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, lalu perlahan ia kendurkan pelukannya dari sang istri, iapun bisa bernafas lega karna akhirnnya Sakura mau melepaskan pelukannya. dan kini dapat Sasuke lihat betapa pucatnya raut cantik yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang dan terpesona itu, wanita anggun yang malang, istrinya itu ternyata terlihat begitu sangat rapuh dan kacau, sepasang mata Emerald yang sangat memikat dan bercahaya itu begitu terlihat sembab dan sendu, airmata yang tak henti mengalir itu, sungguh, Sasuke sangat membencinya, lalu kemudian iapun langsung membelai kedua pipi mulus istrinya itu dan juga menghapus airmata yang terus menggenang disepanjang pahatan indah karya Kami-sama yang dianugerahkan kepada istri tercintanya.

.

"i-ini semua hiks. Ini semua me-memang salahku…Sa-sasuke-kun.. maaf…!" Sakura semakin terisak setelah mengungkapkan kata – katanya pada Sasuke, perasaannya berkecamuk, ia tak dapat berhenti untuk menangis, rasa bersalah yang memuncah membuatnya sungguh amat sangat tertekan, Sakura terlihat begitu sangat menyedihkan. Sasuke yang melihat itu semuapun hanya mampu untuk terdiam, betapa hatinya terasa begitu sangat sakit saat memandangi wajah istrinya yang kacau dan berlinangan airmata, lantas iapun terus barusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura dengan mengelus – elus pipi mulus istrinya itu, menghapus jejak – jejak airmata yang mengganggu, dan berusaha meyakinkan jika semua pasti akan baik – baik saja.

.

CUP!

.

"Sa-sasu?" Sakurapun membelalakan matanya ketika bibir suaminya sukses mendarat tepat dibibirnya, Sasuke! Sasuke yang terkenal kasar dan selalu melontarkan kata – kata menyakitkan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu barusan mencium bibirnya.

"ku mohon, hapus airmatamu, dan jelaskan padaku" pinta Sasuke dengan penuh pengharapan.

"hu'um" dan Sakurapun mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya tanda jika ia menuruti permintaan sang suami.

"bagus, sekarang katakan padaku!" bimbing Sasuke berusaha untuk membuat Sakuranya tenang dengan mengucapkan kata – kata sayang.

"A-aku..aku akui aku memang sangat kekanakan-"

"kekanakan?" delik Sasuke tak mengerti, tanpa Sakura duga, suaminya itu tak sengaja memotong kalimatnya, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"dengarkan dulu…aku belum selesai bicara…hks" rajuk Sakura dengan manja, entah kenapa, kini ia tak takut lagi pada Sasuke, biarkan saja ia menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya karna tak pernah dipedulikan oleh suaminya selama ini, Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua reaksi Sasuke kala melihat tingkahnya yang manja, manja memang bukanlah sifat asli Sakura yang sebenarnya, bahkan sifat itu malah cenderung milik Sasuke, bisa dibilang sifat manja Sakura adalah bawaan dari sang janin yang menuruni sifat manja sang ayah.

"I-iya iya…maafkan aku ya…" Sasukepun jadi merasa bersalah sendiri sekarang, lalu iapun mencoba untuk menenangkan sang istri dengan mendekap tubuhnya dan mengelus – elus punggungnya.

"aku tidak akan memotong kata – katamu lagi, sekarang lanjutkanlah" imbuh Sasuke dengan penuh kelembutan, betapa bodohnya ia sekarang, sungguh pria tampan itu baru sadar jika ibu hamil itu memang terkenal sangat sensitif, ia memang patut disalahkan, mengingat hampir satu bulan belakangan ini ia tak pernah memperdulikan keadaan istrinya, jadi mulai saat ini ia akan mengalah saja dan menuruti semua permintaan Sakura, ini semua tentu demi istri dan calon buah hatinya, tapi kecuali untuk Sasori, sudah cukup, ia tak akan pernah mau lagi jika Sakura kembali mengidam – idamkan sang sepupu yang mempunyai tampang baby face itu. Ampun Kami, ia tak mau lagi mengulangi masa – masa pahit itu kembali.

"lanjutkanlah Sakura" titah Sasuke setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"a-aku…aku memang sangat keterlaluan kan Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak mampu untuk menjaga perasaanmu, aku sangat egois, aku sudah menyakiti perasaan Sasuke-kun, dan aku sudah membuat Sasuke-kun membenciku, padahal suamiku ini sangat mencintaiku dan rela melakukan apapun untukku, tapi aku malah mengidam – idamkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, aku bodoh, saking bodohnya sampai tak sadar jika ngidamku ini sangat berlebihan, Sasuke-kun pasti sangat terluka selama ini, maafkan aku… maafkan aku Sasuke-kun.. kau pantas untuk marah padaku.. " jelas Sakura panjang lebar, dua pasang Emerald yang sayu dan dipenuhi oleh airmata itu menatap dua pasang Onyx yg memabukkan dengan tatapan yang penuh akan kepedihan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar itu semua, tatapannya datar namun otaknya mencerna baik – baik setiap bait kata yang dilontarkan oleh sang istri barusan, ia bingung, darimana Sakura tahu jika selama ini sikapnya berubah kasar karna dirinya sangat membenci tentang kelakuan ngidam Sakura yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar, apa mungkin Naruto yang memberi tahu istrinya? Bisa saja kan? Mengingat hanya Narutolah satu – satunya sahabat Sasuke yang mengetahui tentang masalah rumah tangga yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini, tapi bisa saja dari keluarga besar Uchiha yang memberi tahu Sakura, kan mereka juga sudah tahu semuanya.

Namun apa peduli Sasuke, justru ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan rumah tangganya yang sempat terguncang oleh badai, hatinya lega mendengar jika Sakura sudah mengerti perihal apa yang menyebabkan sikapnya berubah kasar selama ini terhadap istrinya.

Dan akhirnya, semua kegalauannya selama hampir 1 bulanpun akan segera berakhir dengan permintaan maaf Sakura yang menurutnya adalah pihak yang paling patut untuk disalahkan dalam masalahnya selama ini.

.

Ego seorang Uchiha Sasuke ternyata masih berkibar – kibar diatas tingginya awan.

.

"Ini bukan salahmu Sakura…" tegas Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut buble gumb Sakura yang terurai sampai sepinggang dengan lembut, bibir maskulin pria tampan itu agak menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada sang istri yang masih tetap setia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sendu, sorotan Onyx yang biasanya tajampun kini ia buat melembut agar Sakuranya itu tak lagi ketakutan dan gemetaran bila berhadapan dengannya. Tapi barusan ia bilang jika istrinya itu tidak bersalah kan… padahal kelihatan sekali jika kemarin – kemarin ia sempat memaki – maki dan menyalahkan sang istri, yah…meskipun itu hanya terlontarkan dalam lubuk hatinya saja sih, namun coba kalian lihat Sasuke sekarang, kata – katanya sungguh sangat manis dan lembut saat mengucapkan kalimat jika istrinya itu tak bersalah, padahal itu hanyalah trik Sasuke untuk menenangkan hati Sakuranya, itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak jurus – jurus gombal dari seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sebutan sang raja penakhluk wanita.

.

Padahal didalam hati Sasuke, ia sangat tersenyum puas ketika melihat istrinya itu meminta maaf padanya dan menyadari tentang semua kesalahannya.

.

"tidak Sasuke-kun, ini semua memang salahku…aku masih belum mampu untuk bersikap dewasa, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa mengidamkan hal seperti itu, dan tak ada fikiran sedikitpun untu menahannya, aku-"

"Cukup sayang! jangan kau teruskan lagi" sahut Sasuke sembari membersihkan airmata Sakura.

"Tapi Sasu…" Sakurapun hanya mampu menatap suaminya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ssstt…!" Sasukepun menyentuh bibir Sakura menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"aku sudah melupakan semuanya, kau tidak bersalah, aku bisa memakluminya, bahkan mungkin sikapku selama ini terlalu kelewatan padamu, aku…sudah membuatmu bingung atas segala perubahan sikapku ,maafkan aku…" pinta Sasuke sembari mendekap wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, entah jurus apa yang ia gunakan sehingga saat ini wajah Sakura yang awalnya berlinangan airmata penuh emosi, sekarang malah memblushing dengan adanya pernyataan maaf langka yang barusan suaminya ucapkan padanya.

"Sasuke-kun… ti-tidakkah kau sadar jika aku hanya mencintaimu, sedikitpun aku tak pernah punya perasaan apapun pada pria lain selain dirimu, memang Sasori suka padaku, tapi a-aku tidak pernah menyukainya, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sepupu, tidak lebih dari itu, dia bilang bahkan sudah bisa melupakan perasaanya padaku, tolong percaya padaku Sasuke-kun…hks..aku mohon jangan acuhkan aku lagi…aku sangat cinta Sasuke-kun… " ungkap Sakura yang kembali terisak diakhir perkataannya, airmata suci itu kembali jatuh dari sudut Emerald yang terlihat sendu, bibir tipisnya bergetar dengan kepala tertunduk dihadapan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya kasihan.

"Sakura…" dan hanya kata itu yang bisa Sasuke gumamkan saat ini. Ia terlalu kaget dengan semua penjelasan sang istri. Istrinya yang lemah itu sungguh sangat mencintainya, tidakkah Sasuke sadar selama ini, bahkan sempat terlintas difikirannya jika Sakura tidak benar – benar mencintainya, wanita itu mau dijodohkan dengannya mungkin hanya karna ingin mendapatkan sebuah popularitas semata. Namun semua pemikiran negatif Sasuke sangat – sangat keliru besar, istrinya itu bahkan rela menungguinya pulang kerja hingga tengah malam dalam kondisi hamil hanya untuk menyambutnya pulang dan membuatkannya makan malam, meskipun makanan yang dibuat oleh sang istri sangat jarang sekali ia sentuh selama hampir sebulan masa uring – uringannya yang tidak mempunyai alasan yang jelas.

.

Sungguh, kali ini Sasuke benar – benar mengakui kesalahannya, ia sadar betapa besarnya cinta seorang Uchiha Sakura terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan itu kini menyesali semua perbuatannya yang sudah berlaku kasar dan acuh terhadap Sakura selama hampir satu bulan, apalagi melihat kondisi fisik sang bidadari musim seminya kini yang sangat memprihatinkan, Sasuke benar – benar merasa sangat menyesal, ia terlalu kekanakan dan egois, tapi begitulah seorang Uchiha, sesuatu apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya, tidak akan pernah boleh disentuh sedikitpun oleh siapapun meski itu dilakukan oleh keluarganya sekalipun.

.

Dan Kami-sama, semoga kali ini Sasuke belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang istri dan calon buah hatinya. Semangat ya Sasu…!

.

"Aku kangen Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pelukanmu, ciumanmu, cumbuanmu dan belaianmu yang sudah kau tahan untukku selama hampir satu bulan…hks, kau sudah tahukan.. jika wanita hamil itu selalu ingin diperhatikan oleh siapapun terutama suaminya.. tapi kau tak memberikannya padaku selama hampir sebulan ini..la-lalu masa aku hks..h-harus minta perhatian dari suami orang…apa kau rela ha..?" rajuk Sakura dengan penuh emosi, kini mulai ia perlihatkan sikap manja yang terbilang sudah wajar bagi kalangan ibu hamil, wanita cantik dengan mahkota pink itu terlihat kesal pada sang suami yang masih tetap diam menatapnya tanpa mengatakan kata – kata romantis untuk meluluhkannya, biar saja Sakura menunjukkan rasa kesal dan sebalnya pada Sasuke, ia tak peduli lagi sekarang, akan ia ungkapkan semua uneg – unegnya selama hampir 1 bulan yang sudah tertahan dengan susah payah didalam hatinya.

.

"Kau ini!" dan secepat mungkin Sasuke segera mendekap kembali tubuh ringkih sang istri dengan penuh rasa sayang, bukan rasa kesal yang ia rasakan sekarang atas pernyataan Sakura barusan, melainkan lebih terkesan seperti rasa geli dan aneh, bisa – bisanya sang istri berkata seperti itu pada situasi yang seperti ini kepadanya. Kata – kata itu pulalah yang sukses membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu terkekeh pelan saat memeluk tubuh sang istri yang tengah terisak dalam dekapannya, sungguh suatu fenomena yang langka. Andai saja Sakura tahu, wanita itu pasti akan bersujud dan bersyukur kepada Kami-samanya.

.

"kau jahat…hks…kau memang jahat" gumam Sakura sambil memukuli dada bidang Sasuke dengan sisa tenaganya, Sasuke yang merasakan itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia tetap memeluk tubuh wanitanya itu dan terus mengelus rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dengan lembut.

"Hn, aku memang jahat, kau pantas marah padaku!" tutur Sasuke dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"A-aku... Engh…!" Sakura ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun sayang harus segera mengurungkan niatnya karna tiba – tiba ia mengeluh kesakitan, dalam usia kandungan yang sudah memasuki bulan keenam bahkan sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan ketujuh, tentu saja kedua kaki Sakura agak membengkak dan pinggangnyapun sering terasa nyeri, badannya benar – benar terasa sakit semua, apalagi akhir – akhir ini ia memang terlihat semakin kurang sehat, tubuhnya semakin kurus akibat dari beban fikiran yang selama ini ia alami, jarang makan dan jarang minum vitamin, minum susupun sudah dingin, tentu saja itu semua sangat berimbas pada kesehatan calon bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya, terutama sang calon ibu.

Tapi syukurlah, dari hasil pemeriksaan kemarin di Haruno Houspital, dr. Shizune bilang jika calon baby Sakura sangatlah kuat meskipun ibunya tertimpa masalah dan beban fikiran, namun ia tetap menghimbau agar Sakura cepat – cepat menyelesaikan problematika batin yang lama kelamaan bisa juga berakibat fatal pada kelangsungan hidup sang jabang bayi dirahim Sakura.

.

Sungguh, Sasuke memang patut disalahkan dalam semua masalah ini.

.

Bukankah begitu pemirsa?

.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang raut wajahnya tiba – tiba sudah berubah menjadi cemas setelah mendengar keluhan Sakura, lantas iapun segera melepaskan pelukannya untuk memberikan ruang gerak bagi Sakura, dan agar ia bisa menatap langsung wajah istrinya tersebut.

"Engh…" geleng Sakura pelan. "ti-tidak apa – apa Sasuke-kun, aku hanya kurang fit" imbuhnya mencoba untuk tidak membuat suaminya khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Kau pasti sakit kan?" Tanya Sasuke kembali, ia sangat meragukan jika istrinya itu baik – baik saja, pasalnya sudah terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi Sakura yang teramat lemah dengan raut wajah yang semakin pucat.

"tidak papa.." geleng Sakura sekali lagi. "aku akan istirahat dikamar saja" imbuhnya kembali, iapun mencoba untuk berdiri sekuat tenaga, Sakura sungguh tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan suaminya, namun sayangnya kaki Sakura yang terasa nyeri itu sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menopang beban tubuhnya yang sangat lemah, sekujur tubuhnya sungguh sangat sakit semua. dan iapun kembali terduduk disofa.

"ukh…!" rintih Sakura sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu semuapun menjadi semakin khawatir dengan kondisi sang istri.

"Tuh kan, bilang padaku, kau pasti sedang tidak sehat kan? Kau jarang makan, kau jarang minum vitamin dan minum susu untuk ibu hamil, iya kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat kesal dengan sang istri yang tidak mau jujur padanya.

"A-aku…hks!" seketika itupun Sakura langsung shock mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dilontarkan padanya dengan nada tinggi, mata sembabnya membulat sempurna menatap sang suami yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kesehatan bayi kita ha?" seru Sasuke kembali dengan perasaan yang semakin kesal. Meskipun kau khawatir dan takut akan terjadi apa – apa pada istri dan calon bayimu, tapi tidak dengan kata – kata yang menyakitkan seperti itu jugakan untuk meluapkannya.

"Cukup! Jangan marahi aku lagi, masalah ini sudah cukup membuatku gila, selama hampir sebulan ini apa kau pernah memperhatikan aku sedikit saja?" seru Sakura dengan nada tinggi namun masih terdengar sangat lemah, airmatanya kembali mengalir dengan deras, hatinya sakit mendengar kata – kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, kenapa suaminya itu hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi calon bayinya saja, kenapa ia tak mengkhawatirkan calon ibunya juga?

Pria cool yang genius itu begitu terang – terangan menyudutkan Sakura, seolah – olah jika kondisi Sakura yang tidak sehat saat ini adalah akibat dari kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan tubuh yang tengah berbadan dua itu, padahal Sakura adalah seorang dokter, bahkan seorang kepala rumah sakit Haruno Houspital, tapi kalian bisa lihat sendiri kenyataannyakan…

"I-itu…" Sasukepun hanya bisa tercekat dan tak bisa berkata apapun, perkataan istrinya barusan benar – benar tepat mengenai hatinya.

"bahkan kau tidak bisa jawabkan?"

Setelah beberapa waktu tadi mereka sempat begitu sangat romantis, tapi kini suasana diantara keduanya berubah menjadi panas, sikap Sakura yang tadinya terkesan lembut dan manja kini berubah menjadi sangat sensitif, kalian pasti tahu apa penyebabnya.

.

Bawaan wanita hamil.

.

Ya! Tepat sekali.

.

Sifat bawaan wanita hamil memuncah pada diri Sakura, kini ia menjadi sangat – sangat sensitif dan manja, emosinya labil dan perilakunya menjadi sangat hiperaktif selama dalam masa kehamilan, namun kali ini Sakura benar – benar sangat emosi, kesal dan juga jengkel terhadap sang suami. Pasti ini bawaan dari bayi Sakura yang mungkin saja marah pada ayahnya.

.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba kau jadi marah begini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran, ia bingung, kenapa istrinya jadi cepat sekali berubah seperti ini, perasaan tadi Sakura sangat manis, tapi coba lihat sekarang, tatapan kedua Emeraldnya yang tadinya sayu kini berubah menjadi tajam dan penuh akan emosi. Sasukepun mencoba untuk mulai berfikir keras, sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Sakura jadi berubah seperti ini.

"hks…hks..aku tahu kita dijodohkan, meskipun aku sangat – sangat mencintaimu setengah mati, tapi bukan berarti kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku, kau tak mencintaiku lagikan Sasuke-kun? hiks..itu se-semua..hanyalah cinta sesaatmu, k-kau…hanya..,kau hanya suka dengan tubuhku saja, iyakan Sasuke?, jika kau mencintaiku harusnya percaya padaku, tapi kau malah diam dan membuatku menderita, dan setelah kau sadar akan kesalahanmu, kau malah memarahiku karna tak memperhatikan kesehatan bayimu…hks..kenapa kau suka marah – marah padaku? apa karna kita dijodohkan sehingga kau hanya menganggapku sebagai cinta satu malammu saja? Ka-kau jahat..kau jahat Sasuke-kun"

Akhirnya…

.

Calon ibu muda itupun akhirnya mampu untuk melampiaskan semua uneg – unegnya selama hampir sebulan ini dengan lancar, ia lega meskipun sangat sakit rasanya, tapi biarlah, ia sudah tak peduli lagi, semua beban fikirannya selama ini sudah cukup berat, ia ingin sekali melampiaskan semuanya pada sang suami, dan akhirnya kini semua itupun bisa terwujud, Sakura tidak takut dengan reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya, marahkah, kesalkah atau bahkan suaminya itu akan membencinya, Sakura hanya ingin menuntut keadilan, tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Saku…ra.." Sasuke yang mendengar semua itupun hanya mampu tercekat kembali dan tak dapat melanjutkan kata – katanya lagi, kedua Onyx miliknya membulat seketika setelah mendengar semua lontaran yang benar – benar menusuk – nusuk hatinya dengan begitu kejam.

Bisa – bisanya sang istri yang sangat ia cintai menuduhnya dengan kata – kata yang serendah itu,

.

"kau jahat…hks" dan seketika itu pula, Sakura yang awalnya terduduk lemah dengan airmata yang terus mengalir deras membasahi pipi manisnya segera berdiri sekuat tenaga, mungkin karna emosinya yang tengah memuncah, sehingga ia mampu untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dengan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang terdapat dilantai dua. Sasuke masih terdiam dan membiarkan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, ia terlalu kaget dengan semua ucapan Sakura yang sangat menyakitkan tadi, namun otak geniusnya terus bekerja, hingga iapun menyadari sebuah sesuatu.

.

'kau harus memperhatikan istrimu secara intensif ya, ibu hamil itu sering berubah – ubah perasaannya, emosinya labil, sensitif dan juga hiperaktif, tapi semua itu tergantung dari janinnya, jadi sebaiknya kau selalu mengalah padanya jika kalian sedang berselisih'

.

Kata – kata itu tiba – tiba teringat dibenak Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dari istrinya itulah yang sudah mengatakan semua kata – kata itu kepadanya 2 bulan yang lalu saat ia membawa Sakura untuk periksa kandungan di Haruno Houspital. Entah kenapa Sasukepun mencoba untuk mengelus dada dan menenangkan dirinya agar tidak tersulut emosi sesaat, ia harus bersikap lembut dan dewasa dalam situasi saat ini, ia tak boleh egois, emosi Sakura saat ini hanyalah bawaan dari ibu hamil, jadi Sasuke harus berusaha untuk memadamkan itu semua.

.

Ia berjanji dengan sungguh – sungguh, jika akan lebih bersikap lebih dewasa lagi dalam menghadapi Sakura yang tengah mengandung calon buah hatinya, ia akan lebih perhatian dan bersabar dalam mennghadapi istri tercintanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Sakura, karna Sakura adalah separuh dari nyawanya. Tentu saja sekarang Sakura dan calon buah hati mereka adalah sumber kehidupan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang baru.

.

"Hah…itu hanya bawaan dari ibu hamil, kau harus mengerti Uchiha!" gumam Sasuke mencoba untuk berbesar hati, dan selanjutnya iapun segera melengangkan kakinya menyusul Sakura yang kini mungkin sudah berada dikamar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***********I Wanna Back Home***********

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar yang luas itu, Sakura tak henti – hentinya menangis terisak – isak hingga tak menyadari jika kedua matanya kini sudah sangat sembab dan agak membengkak, ia bingung kenapa keadaan berubah menjadi seperti ini, harusnya saat ini ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke dan bermanja – manja dipelukan sang suami yang sangat ia cintai itu setelah semua masalah akhirnya dapat terungkap dan juga terselesaikan, tapi sikap keegoisan yang mendominasi dihati Sakura sudah tak dapat terelakan lagi, sebenarnya ia juga sangat menyesal karna sudah mengungkapkan semua uneg – unegnya pada Sasuke, tapi kini ia kembali pada posisi membela diri.

Tentu saja ini wajar. Ini bukan salah Sakura karna sudah mengeluarkan semua kata – kata pahit untuk Sasuke yang selama ini telah terpendam dalam hatinya, kata – kata yang membuat suaminya itu sangat sakit hati, menurutnya itu semua sudah pantas untuk Sasuke.

Pantas sekali untuk si bungsu Uchiha yang hanya mampu mementingkan ego dibandingkan istri yang tengah berjuang mati – matian untuk menjaga janin yang sudah ia tanamkan dirahim istrinya tersebut.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke pada istrinya yang tengah duduk diatas sebuah kursi kerja milik Sasuke. terlihat wajah cantik istrinya itu sedang disembunyikan dengan menaruh kepalanya diatas kedua tangan yang terlipat diatas meja kerja Sasuke, dapat Sasuke lihat dengan jelas jika bahu wanitanya itu sedang bergetar hebat karna isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak dari tadi, entah kenapa hatinya jadi semakin sakit kala melihat pemandangan itu semua.

"…" tak ada jawaban, Sakura masih tetap menangis sesenggukan dan tak mempedulikan kedatangan Sasuke yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Sakura kumohon tolong berhentilah menangis" seru Sasuke yang semakin kesal karna diacuhkan oleh sang istri, lantas iapun segera berlutut disamping perempuan cantik yang sudah membuatnya gila itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lirih, wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata itu coba ia angkat kembali untuk diperlihatkan pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"hn…?" gumam Sasuke dengan ciri khas suaranya yang ia buat selembut mungkin untuk sang istri yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu.

"ke-kenapa kau sekejam ini padaku..hks…aku begini i-itu semua bukan karna diriku sendiri, tapi karna kau sangat kejam padaku Sasuke-kun..hks...hks!" ungkap Sakura yang semakin terisak diujung kata – katanya.

Dan Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya mampu untuk menatap wanita cantik itu dengan tatapan yang penuh akan penyesalan.

.

"Sayang!" dan karna ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat kerapuhan dan kelayuan bunga Sakuranya itu, Sasuke dengan sengaja akhirnya langsung mendekap kembali tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, Sakurapun hanya terdiam tak bergeming, ia tetap setia untuk menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"enghhhh…kau jahat!" gumam Sakura pelan sembari memukuli dada bidang Sasuke dengan tenaga yang sangat lemah.

"Sssssttt… iya aku memang salah, ini semua memang benar salahku, kau pantas untuk marah padaku, selama ini aku terlalu egois dan tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencari keadaan yang sebenarnya, aku terlalu emosi Sakura, maafkan aku ya…" ungkap Sasuke dengan rasa sesal yang benar – benar nyata, ini bukan lagi sebuah bualan yang coba ia terapkan diawal pertemuannya tadi dengan sang istri untuk menenangkannya agar tidak menangis lagi, tapi kali ini kata – kata itu benar - benar berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam untuk Sakura. Sasuke sungguh tulus mengucapkannya sembari mengelus rambut pink sang istri yang tergerai lembut hingga sepinggang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sembari berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi, namun ia tak tahu jika pertanyaannya itu sukses membuat suaminya kembali tercengang tak percaya, membuat kedua Onyx Sasuke terbelalak saking kagetnya mendengar pertanyaan sang istri, kenapa Sakura harus menanyakannya lagi, apakah wanita manis itu masih belum percaya dan meragukan cinta sang pangeran Uchiha yang sudah hampir 1 tahun ini menemani hidupnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Sasuke yang masih agak shock.

"jawab aku Sasuke-kun, apa kau mencintaiku ha?" tanya ulang Sakura yang makin kesal dengan respon Sasuke.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu sih Saku?" Sasuke masih tetap bertanya, namun dengan pertanyaan lain yang menunjukkan ketidak sukaanya dengan pertanyaan Sakura, sudah jelaskan bahwa nyatanya Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura setengah mati, jika tidak untuk apa ia mau mempercayai Sakura agar mau menjadi ibu dari keturunan – keturunannya kelak.

"ku bilang jawab saja apa susahnya sih…jadi kau tidak mencintaiku ya…hks" Sakura kembali merajuk dengan suara yang parau, sikap manja dan sensitifnya kembali lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tidak dapat memuaskan batinnya, lantas airmatanyapun kembali mengalir setelah beberapa detik yang lalu sempat berhasil ia tahan.

"Sssshhh…iya-iya…aku minta maaf, cup cup cup sudah ya…jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh!"

.

Jreng…

.

Itu benar Sasuke kan?

.

Apakah lelaki tampan yang sedang berusaha menenangkan seorang wanita hamil dengan mendekap tubuhnya dan mengelus – elus lembut punggungnya itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Oh Kami-sama, sesuatu apa yang sudah merasuki tubuh si bungsu Uchiha itu sehingga ia dapat mengatakan kata – kata semanis itu untuk menenangkan hati wanitanya, apalagi ia mengaku – ngaku bodoh dihadapan istri tercintanya itu secara terang – terangan, sungguh! Peristiwa ini memang benar – benar patut untuk dirayakan.

"hhhh…" Sasukepun berusaha untuk membesarkan hatinya kembali dan menghela nafasnya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. "tentunya aku sangat mencintaimu meski selama ini jarang kuutarakan secara terang – terangan dihadapanmu, jika aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin mau melakukannya denganmu dan aku tidak mungkin mau untuk mempercayaimu menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku, kau salah bila beranggapan jika aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu untuk memuaskan nafsuku, meskipun kita dijodohkan, tapi kenyataanya aku memang mencintai dan amat sangat mencintaimu pink" aku Sasuke dari hati yang paling dalam.

Dan Sakura yang mendengar itu semua hanya mampu untuk membeku, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mampu untuk mengatakan kata – kata manis seperti itu padanya. Benar – benar sangat menyentuh perasaannya.

"Sa…suke-kun!" gumam Sakura seakan speechless.

"aku tidak pernah mau bila kau sampai disentuh oleh pria lain selain diriku, Suamimu! Kau hanyalah milikku Sakura, kau dan bayi kita adalah nyawaku, bahkan sehari saja tak memandang wajahmu rasanya jantungku seakan ingin berhenti berdetak, aku cemburu melihatmu bersama pria lain, semua terasa sangat sakit dan menyiksaku, awalnya aku berusaha untuk memakluminya karna kau tengah hamil, tapi lama – kelamaan kau mengulanginya terus, dan itu membuatku semakin sakit dan juga semakin cemburu, selama ini aku bersikap kasar dan terkesan tak mempedulikanmu bukan karna sudah tidak cinta lagi padamu, tapi semua itu supaya kau mengerti jika aku sedang cemburu dan sakit hati, aku terlalu mencintaimu Sakura…aku tidak ingin apa yang sudah menjadi milikku bisa disentuh oleh orang lain, kau terlalu berharga untukku, mengerti kan?" jelas Sasuke berusaha bernafas lega diakhir kalimatnya yang panjang lebar. Sasuke sadar jika baru kali ini ia mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu.

Oh lihat, yang mengucapkan kalimat – kalimat itu semua adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, benar – benar tidak dapat dipercaya bukan?

Sakura yang mendengar itu semua saja benar – benar sangat tidak percaya jika itu semua berasal dari suara suaminya, lantas wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam membeku dengan perasaan berbunga – bunga campur rasa bersalah yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata.

.

"Sasu…maaf!" dan Sakurapun kini semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke, wanita itu kini kembali menangis sesenggukan. Dan Sasuke yang merasakan itu semuapun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karna ia fikir jika Sakura pasti sudah mengerti dengan penjelasannya yang benar – benar panjang, Sasuke rasa…ia tak sia – sia mempertaruhkan gengsi dan harga dirinya yang tinggi meskipun itu dihadapan sang istri. Tentu saja semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk Sakura dan hanya akan ia lakukan untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura. Tapi sungguh itu semua bukan hanya sekedar gombalan semata, namun benar – benar berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"maafkan aku Sasuke-kun" imbuh Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak bersalah" balas Sasuke lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"tapi-"

"sudahlah…lupakan semuanya, jangan diingat – ingat lagi" pinta Sasuke.

"Hm..baiklah…" Sakurapun mengangguk dan menurut pasrah, ia tak mau lagi membantah permintaan Sasuke, ia sadar jika semua ini juga salahnya, jadi mulai sekarang ia akan berusaha untuk tidak egois dan menuruti keinginan sesaatnya.

"aku mencintaimu dan bayi kita" ungkap Sasuke dengan senyuman langka yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun dan juga bayi kita" balas Sakura dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap – luap didalam hatinya, akan tetapi senyuman manis yang ia tunjukkan kala itu seketika pula segera sirna dengan seringaian kecil dan desahan pelan yang terdengar menyakitkan dan penuh akan tekanan, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak mencengkram kemeja putih Sasuke dan tangan kirinya terlihat memegangi perut buncitnya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Kenapa lagi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai khawatir lagi, lantas iapun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berlutut sambil menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat cemas.

"enghhhh…" Sakura hanya menggeleng, ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir dan marah – marah lagi padanya.

"tidak papa kok!" imbuhnya dengan nada serak.

"Bohong!, mana yang sakit sayang? Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan memarahimu lagi" Sasukepun terlihat semakin cemas, lantas iapun segera membersihkan peluh dan airmata yang membasahi wajah Sakura. Tak hanya itu, Sasukepun berusaha untuk mengelus pipi Sakura agar wanitanya itu bisa tenang.

"Hm!" Sakurapun berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum meski itu adalah senyuman hambar, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan sang suami, karna ia sadar jika dirinya adalah seorang dokter.

"wajahmu pucat sekali, apakah dia membuatmu sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang makin cemas ketika ia elus dengan pelan perut istrinya yang membuncit itu, ia seperti seorang pengintrogasi.

Seorang direktur yang tengah mengintrogasi seorang dokter.

"…" dan Sakura hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan paksa.

"sudah – sudah anak ayah tidak boleh nakal ya!, ibu dokter ini memang sungguh keterlaluan, kau pasti sangat kelaparan sampai menendang – nendangi perut ibumu, padahal dia dokter harusnya lebih extra dalam menjagamu, tapi ini semua salah ayah, karna ayahlah yang sudah membuat ibumu tertekan dan menderita, jadinya dia jarang sekali memperhatikanmu, salahkan ayah saja ya!" dan Sasukepun segera menciumi perut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, tak lupa ia masih tetap setia mengelus – elus perut istrinya itu dengan lembut.

Dan Sakura kembali tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengarkan kata – kata panjang Sasuke, ia masih heran, pada siapa suaminya itu bisa belajar mengucapkan kata – kata manis sepanjang itu.

Padahal Sasuke itukan terkenal cuek dan tak banyak bicara apalagi romantis, tapi entah kenapa ia jadi semakin berubah seperti ini.

"Kau berubah Sasuke-kun!" gumam Sakura sembari mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Berubah? Apanya yang berubah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendongak menatap kedua Emerald Sakura yang sudah terlihat bersinar cerah.

"you're So…sweet!" ungkap Sakura dengan senyuman manis.

"hn! No bad kan?" tangan kanan Sasukepun menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"Belajar dari mana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"dari hatimu pink!" dan Sasukepun tersenyum tipis. Manis sekali.

"kalau Sasuke-kun begini terus, aku berjanji akan lebih dewasa lagi, aku juga tidak akan mengeluh lagi padamu" tutur Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Jangan sayang!" Sasukepun menggelengkan kepalannya.

"Kenapa?" delik Sakura penuh tanya.

"karna aku lebih suka Sakura yang apa adanya, yang manja dan suka merajuk, jika kau tidak mengeluh, lalu bagaimana akau bisa tahu jika sedang terjadi apa – apa padamu" jawab Sasuke tulus, lalu mengecup punggung tangan kanan Sakura dengan lembut.

"baiklah kalau begitu!" dan Sakurapun hanya mampu tersipu malu dengan wajah yang merona merah ketika ia anggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia setuju dengan kata – kata Sasuke.

"Oke bu dokter, sekarang waktunya makan dan istirahat"

Sasukepun segera bangkit dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridal style menuju ranjang mereka.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakurapun sempat shock dengan perilaku Sasuke yang tiba – tiba, namun ia senang sekali dengan cara Sasuke dalam memperhatikan dan memanjakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

***********I Wanna Back Home***********

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kurus sekali" ungkap Sasuke ketika ia sedang asik menyuapi istrinya bubur.

"Apa?kurus?kau yakin jika aku kurus?menurutku aku sangat gemuk, dan tidak sexy lagi" jawab Sakura dengan polos.

"dimataku kau tetap yang tercantik Sakura" jawab Sasuke, lalu kembali menyuapi Sakura.

"tapikan aku gendut Sasuke-kun" Sakurapun menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat imut.

"Ck, yang gendut itu perutmu sayang, meski sekarang kau sangat rakus, tapi tubuhmu masih tetap menggoda, malah aku jadi semakin suka" dikalimat yang terakhir Sasuke membisikkan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga kiri Sakura, tak lupa seringaian mesum dibibir sensualnya segera terpampang begitu nyata saat ia mengucapkan kalimat – kalimat menggoda itu.

"Benarkah Sasuke-kun? kau pasti bohong" muka Sakura terlihat semakin merona kala mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, inilah kelemahan wanita cantik itu, selalu tak tahan dan tak dapat berkutik jika berada didepan suaminya dengan jarak yang sungguh sangat dekat. Pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu menjerat dan membuat Sakura semakin tergila – gila.

"tidak! Aku serius"

"sungguh?"

"hn!" angguk Sasuke meyakinkan sang istri.

Ia akui jika ketika hamil, Sakura memang terlihat semakin cantik dan sexy dimatanya, tubuh modelnya yang proporsional tak berubah sedikitpun, hanya dibagian perut saja yang tampak menonjol, dan Sasuke sangatlah menyukai bentuk keindahan itu. Apalagi melihat buah dada Sakura yang semakin lama semakin membesar bersamaan dengan bertambahnya usia kehamilan Sakura. Sasuke benar – benar tak tahan melihat itu semua.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura" gumam Sasuke dengan lirih, ia taruh mangkuk yang telah kosong oleh bubur itu diatas laci yang berada disamping ranjangnya, dan setelah itu wajah tampannya sengaja semakin ia dekatkan agar menempel pada wajah Sakura, Sasuke sudah lama merindukan bibir mungil Sakura yang sungguh sangat menggoda, bayangkan sudah hampir sebulan Sasuke tak dapat mencumbunya hanya karna gengsi dan emosi sesaat. Tapi kali ini semua perasaan itu sudah tiada dan kini berganti dengan rasa rindu yang menggebu – gebu didalam dadanya.

"Sas-hmmphhhh!" desah Sakura ketika bibir suaminya telah berhasil mendarat dibibir tipisnya dengan liar, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah karna jujur jika ia juga menginginkan ciuman lembut itu, tak bisa dipungkiri jika Sakura juga sangat merindukan sentuhan – sentuhan dari Sasuke.

Ciuman diantara merekapun semakin lama semakin memanas, Sasuke yang terkenal pendiam ternyata cukup ahli dalam melakukan kegiatan intim itu dengan istrinya, kedua tangannya benar – benar jahil saat sengaja meremas – remas kedua dada Sakura yang terlihat membulat dengan ukuran yang sudah melebihi normal, ada rasa bangga yang tersirat dalam benak Sasuke, ia bangga karna dapat memiliki seorang Sakura yang sangat cantik dan juga sexy hingga membuat teman – temannyapun iri karna ia dapat beristrikan seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hhh…hhh…!" nafas Sasukepun terengah – engah ketika ia lepaskan ciumannya yang berlangsung selama hampir sepuluh menit.

"hhh…sa-sayang ya…kita hanya mampu u-untuk ciuman" ungkap Sakura yang masih agak terengah, kedua pipinya merona merah dengan bibir yang terlihat sangat merah basah oleh gigitan – gigitan Sasuke.

"Jika kita melakukannya nanti kasihan bayi kita" jawab Sasuke yang sudah terlihat kembali normal, tangan kanannya menyingkirkan poni Sakura yang jatuh menghalangi wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi…" dan tiba – tiba Sakurapun menunduk lesu.

"Tapi apa hn?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"aku..sepertinya aku…" Sakurapun seoertinya takut untuk mengungkapkan keinginanya.

"Aku apa Sakura?kau mau apa?" Sasukepun semakin tak mengerti dengan tingkah Sakura.

"aku…ng…aku ngi-ngidam Sasuke-kun" dan akhirnnya Sakurapun memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"apa?ngidam lagi?" Sasukepun terlihat sempat shock saat mendengarkan permintaan Sakura barusan, ia khawatir jika istrinya itu akan mengidamkan Akasuna no Sasori lagi.

"um!" dan Sakurapun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang jika kau ngidam ingin bertemu dengan Sasori" seru Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan nada yang tidak suka ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"tidak – tidak, bukan…bukan itu Sasu-kun…" geleng Sakura dengan suara manja.

"lalu mau apa sayang…?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut, ia dekap kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Iapun dapat bernafas lega ketika mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"eum…aku mau…tapi Sasuke-kun jangan marah ya!" ucap Sakura agak takut – takut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan marah padamu" jawab Sasuke dengan gelengan pelan.

"aku sebenarnya-" Sakurapun memotong kalimatnya. "aku…aku mau bercumbu dengan Sasuke-kun" imbuh Sakura dengan membisikkan kalimatnya itu ketelinga Sasuke dengan muka yang memerah padam, Sakura benar – benar malu kala mengutarakan keinginannya itu.

"Hah?" seru Sasuke tak percaya, kini ia berusaha mati – matian untuk menahan tawa. Jangan sampai imagenya hancur didepan Sakura.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang heran dengan ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"k-kau serius Sakura? Kenapa ngidammu sangat aneh ha?" tanya balik Sasuke sambil tersenyum – senyum menahan tawa seperti orang gila, muka tampannya berubah seperti warna tomat kesukaanya.

"kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mau juga tidak apa – apa aku-"

"Ayo!" sahut Sasuke.

"eng?" delik Sakura.

"aku akan melayanimu nyonya Uchiha! Kan sudah ku bilang agar kau bersikap manja saja seperti biasanya, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi kecuali-"

"Iya aku sudah mengerti Sayang!" kini giliran Sakura yang menyahut kata – kata Sasuke dengan perasaan senang.

"pintar! Ok kita lakukan sekarang bu dokter?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"hu'umb!" angguk Sakura malu – malu.

"dasar!" seru Sasuke sambil mengacak – acak puncak kepala Sakura.

Iapun segera naik keranjangnya dan duduk disebelah sang istri, tak mau lama – lama lagi Sasukepun segera melayani permintaan Sakura dengan penuh gairah dan kerinduan yang sudah meluap – meluap didalam dadanya, Sakurapun menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan perasaan yang sama.

Kedua insan itu terlihat terlena oleh suasana yang mulai memanas, ciuman panas kembali mereka lakukan dengan serius dan penuh akan kemesraan,

.

Dan kemudian

entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga yakan… humh… beb kini bisa bernafas lega readers ^_^, maaf ya kalau diending ini ada yang kurang memuaskan, tapi semoga aja kalian tetep suka sama FFnya beb.**

**Terimakasih banyak buat semua readers yang udah reviews, yang udah ngefav sm ngefol fic ini, aku ucapkan arigato sebanyak – banyaknya buat kalian semua. tanpa kalian beb gak akan mungkin bisa semangat untuk menggarap fic ini sampai tuntas. Dan maaf bgt karna beb gg bls reviewsnya, itu karna beb jarang online, harap makyum. ;')**

**Beberapa hari lagi beb akan buat fic baru tapi dengan pairing yg berbeda, jadi… tungguin ya… jangan bosen – bosen. OK**

**I LOVE YOU READERS Mmmmuach…**


End file.
